


Something Ferocious (and Unself-Conscious)

by killyourstarlings



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Begging, Bickering, Biting, Blindfolds, Body Worship, Church Sex, Confessional, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eating Disorders, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff, Food Sex, Football, Headaches & Migraines, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lactation Kink, Leather, Licking, Lingerie, Masochism, Masturbation, Mirror Call, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Praise Kink, Prayer, Public Sex, Religion, Role Reversal, Scars, Scent Kink, Scissoring, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Tapes, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Teasing, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourstarlings/pseuds/killyourstarlings
Summary: Lilith and Zelda engage in kinky behavior.  Pity the other three Spellmans.(This is my project for Kinktober 2019!  Writing a 500-word drabble for one prompt a day.  Enjoy <3)





	1. Sculpted by God (and More Beautiful Than He Is)

* * *

_“Girls love each other like animals. There is something ferocious and unself-conscious about it. We don't guard ourselves like we do with boys. No one trains us to shield our hearts from each other. With girls, it's total vulnerability from the beginning. Our skin is bare and soft. We love with claws and teeth and the blood is just proof of how much. It's feral._

_And it's relentless.”_

― Leah Raeder, _Black Iris_

* * *

_1\. Face-Sitting_

* * *

Poor thing was nervous off her mind. Her thighs quivered before Zelda’s eyes.

“Just sit on me,” Zelda beckoned, hands starfishing over Lilith’s hips to drag her closer — but Lilith was resistant. She held herself upright overhead and refused to go any further; and Zelda’s head dropped back. She sighed. “Lilith, I can’t reach you.”

“I’m trying,” Lilith mumbled on shaking knees. Her cunt was visibly soaked with need, nearly dripping paint down onto Zelda’s face — and _ fuck _, she looked delectable. She taunted Zelda, just out of reach, just too afraid. Another attempt at a bend, closer and closer, and Zelda almost managed a lick before Lilith jerked away again. “I can’t-”

“_ Please _,” Zelda whined, and moved up to cup Lilith’s ass. Her nails dug in lightly before scraping soft lines downward, easing herself down from tension. “Please.”

“What if you can’t breathe?” Lilith asked, the sweetest of all — the most caring partner Zelda had ever had the pleasure of loving, and sometimes, that drove her batshit. But those eyes, peeking down between her legs — bright blue and round with concern — cleansed Zelda of any frustration, left her shiny and blank with affection.

“I’ll be fine,” Zelda promised, and, to assuage the anxiety in Lilith’s stare, sent up a wink. Lilith’s mouth twitched; she shifted her hips under Zelda’s grasp…

Impatient and beyond hungry, Zelda decided to encourage her a tad — so, with a huff of air, she gripped Lilith’s ass and tugged her down. She wrought Lilith to full weight, directly onto her mouth, and moaned…

“Zelda-”

And it was an assault of sensation, Lilith in her mouth, the tangy taste of her silk wetness slipping past Zelda’s lips. She melted in Zelda’s mouth like candy, easy and slow despite the tremble of Lilith’s legs around her ears — scared, balancing herself in the sheets as she tried to remove her weight from Zelda’s face-

But Zelda pulled her tighter to her mouth, _ devoured _her — tongue dancing along her folds, unable to collect much air at all — nose buried in Lilith but not quite minding. Lilith took this as permission to slowly sink onto her, hesitant still; but inches at a time, she was rocking back and forth against Zelda’s mouth, throbbing against her lips…

Through the muffle of Lilith’s thighs, Zelda could make out faint whining, and questions of, “Can you breathe? Are you- all right? Can I- fuck- Zelda, fuck, _ fuck _-”

And no, Zelda couldn’t breathe, but that was the last thing on her mind. Smothered by Lilith’s cunt, her scent, her taste, Zelda was in clouds above and damned to think of anything else, air much included…

“Fuck, _ fuck me _, Zelda- I’m- please, fuck, please-”

She was already close, had been for the better part of an hour. Zelda was thankful, because that bright light was swarming around the edges of her vision already; and it was actually concerning, and she didn’t mean for it to be. She lapped dutifully at Lilith, tried not to be distracted by her own asphyxiation, because Lilith was close, so _ close _…

It was a reflex, then, when her hand slammed out to the mattress and tapped out. She was disappointed in herself, but a little high from the oxygen deprivation and huffing and puffing as Lilith launched herself off Zelda. Zelda’s head dropped back to the sheets, vision blurry until Lilith’s face appeared above, looking down over her — and that, that came into focus easily…

“-m so sorry, I’m _ so _sorry, I’ll never do it again, I swear-”

Zelda was laughing, though — out of breath, but laughing. She shook her head at Lilith’s insistent apologies; reached for her hand, missed it a few times but did eventually catch it. “It’s okay. I love you.”

“I’m sorry!”

“I love you. I _ love _ you.”

* * *

_ 2\. Begging + Watersports _

* * *

“Please, Zelda…”

She was so cute when she begged.

Zelda wouldn’t let her go, though, hands pinned at her hips and grinding Lilith down into her lap, in the full knowledge of how tortuously difficult she was making things for Lilith. She wriggled against Zelda’s leg — punished herself, really, by not wearing underwear — and gripped at the arms of the chair, some halfhearted effort to gain purchase while all her attention was knocked down between her eyebrows…

“Please, what?” Zelda feigned confusion, cocked her head at Lilith. The whimper she received was delicious.

“Please,” Lilith said simply, playing at her pathos, tugging at Zelda’s wrists. Her voice scraped out in whispers, desperate, breathy. “Please, I have to- please, just let me…”

A little gush spurted out under Lilith’s dress, leaking down between Zelda’s thighs. Zelda fought back a moan, struggled to maintain a semblance of collection here.

“Say it,” Zelda teased, and Lilith’s head dropped, exasperated. Her hair clouded her face from view, but Zelda knew what to expect — knew that grimace, not from pain, but from embarrassment. She knew that flush of her cheeks, the twitch of her lips, the furrow of her brow, all growing in intensity with each rut against Zelda, trying with all her might to keep herself contained-

“I need to _ go _,” Lilith tried to explain without saying just what she needed…

“Why go anywhere?” Zelda said, half through a groan at the sound of Lilith, audibly soaked, writhing in her lap. Lowering her voice to dirt, Zelda bowed in and whispered, “You can just go right here.”

“No-”

“Really-”

“Please, _ Zelda _,” Lilith whined, probably the fifteenth time she’d begged since she sat down and Zelda wouldn’t let her back up. “I can’t wet you. I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” Brushing Lilith’s hair back from her face, the other hand still pinned to her waist, Zelda looked her deep in the eye and bit her own lip. “Just try. It’ll feel so good.”

An anguished sound from Lilith and she screwed her eyes shut, buried her forehead against Zelda’s so that she could feel Lilith’s panting on her lips. She shook her head, but her body was reacting to a different plan — leaking left and right over Zelda, little trickles, one at a time…

“Just let go. I promise it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Lilith gasped as another gush burst forth, floodgates so close to cracking open, and the darling fought it all she could…

“_ You’re okay. _”

Then, a blessing, Lilith cried her breaking and sank down against Zelda, body slumping as, at once, she stopped holding back. Her breaths grew choppy as she pushed out a little stream, small at first but growing stronger, splashing down on Zelda’s bare thighs. Liquid warmth filled the space between them and Zelda _ moaned _ at the sensation, Lilith’s pulse against her legs, rushing and spreading over her lap with incredible force…

“Christ, Lilith,” Zelda murmured, part of a laugh in her voice, but only out of good heart. She shivered as Lilith rained down on her, waves of intensity, stringing down her legs. “How long were you holding this?”

Lilith responded only with a weak noise, lips brushing against Zelda’s chin. Her head sank down to Zelda’s shoulder, and Zelda brought a hand up to die in her hair, resting there. She stroked through her curls as Lilith emptied herself, weak at all angles, and sighed.

“Good girl.”

* * *

_ 3\. Sensory Deprivation _

* * *

“Leave me a little light. Please.”

“Of course,” Zelda whispered. This was an exercise in trust, not torture; Zelda didn’t intend to leave her in the dark.

Fingers careful not to scrape her, Zelda adjusted the blindfold around Lilith’s face. Lilith sat stone-still, nerves spelled out on her features, clear in the rapid blinking of her lashes, causing the scarf to shift over her eyes. She gnawed at her lip, and it squeezed at Zelda’s heart. She was so cute when she wanted to be, and when she didn’t.

“Is that good?” Zelda asked, stroking Lilith’s face. She checked in with Lilith — watched her mouth, her expression as she nodded her head. Zelda’s chest released. “Good. What’s the word?”

Her lips faltered. “Stop.”

“And when do you say it?”

“As soon as I’m uncomfortable,” Lilith said in a short breath, running the drill, rolling through Zelda’s mandatory instructions. “I will. I promise.”

With that, and a comfortable smile, Zelda sighed. “All right. Are you comfortable starting?”

“Yes, _ please… _”

Lilith wriggled wet in the sheets, teased for too long and barely able to wait a moment more. She fumbled around to find Zelda’s hands and tug at them, a whine in her throat; Zelda rumbled with a chuckle.

“Someone’s eager,” she muttered, looking her up and down. “Where do you want me?”

“Put your mouth on me,” Lilith said — and her hands came up to push Zelda down at the shoulders. “Please. Please?”

Zelda split with a grin, started down her body. “World’s most polite dirty-talker.”

“Shut up,” Lilith shot back, though her tone was playful. As Zelda crawled down lower, though, all color drained from Lilith’s face. She stopped and grabbed tightly to Zelda’s hand — squeezed it, a life-draining grasp. “Don’t let go.”

She was scared, and Zelda knew why. She knew the telltale tremble of her fingers, the twitch of a frown on her face, the controlling grab on Zelda’s hand as if to pin her down with it. She was afraid of being hurt — and Zelda resolved to do anything but.

So, with a hum of decision, Zelda leaned down to start with kisses at her neck. She worked her way down the slope of Lilith, soft pecks that tickled at her… until her neck curled up caterpillar to Zelda’s chin. Zelda had to smile, dropped another kiss down before whispering, “You’re so cute.”

Lilith pouted. “Am not.”

“Are, too.” Plotting down her neck, toward her collarbone, she muttered, “Beautiful. A gift.”

A blush spread over Lilith’s chest as Zelda kissed past her collarbone and to her chest. She made quick work of the inside of her breast, groaning as she marveled at the shape, the curve…

“Sculpted by god,” she murmured, and kissed featherlight over her nipple. “And more beautiful than he is.”

“Zelda…”

Zelda ignored her chastisement and kissed down her center, along her ribcage until finding her bellybutton — eyes shut just to taste her, to flick her tongue over Lilith and send her breath down in shudders. Lilith’s hand squeezed Zelda’s, like an animal exposing their belly, insecure about something there — suddenly aware of her lack of control, holding tight…

“I won’t hurt you,” Zelda reassured her — and she kissed down lower, just below her waistline, and smiled. She nuzzled her with her nose, sighing into the softness of her skin. “Trust me, love. I won’t hurt you.”

* * *

_ 4\. Mirror Sex _

* * *

“Watch yourself.”

Shivering in place, warm against the tile, Lilith cowered on Zelda’s strap; she whimpered, chest skyrocketing with heavy, rampant breaths. Her chin burrowed to her neck, as glassy eyes stared into the bathroom sink, trembling in her reflection…

“I can’t,” Lilith whined, bouncing between her heels as the strap shifted inside her. She winced at the sensation, hissed as it pressed just lightly into that harsh spot inside her, not enough but just enough. “Please, Zelda, don’t stop.”

“I won’t stop,” Zelda reassured her, fully hilted inside her and desperate to move again. “Just look up.”

Lilith’s hair dropped down into her face. “Zelda…”

“I know you can,” Zelda said in that low, husky voice she could do. She reached forward to take her hand on the countertop, squeezed it with all her might. “I want you to see how you unravel for me. It’s quite a show.”

Lilith was colored pink with humiliation and arousal, brought right up to the edge before Zelda slowed down her movements and made her request; she melted at every edge. “I’m embarrassed.”

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Zelda whispered into her ear, brushed her hair back so she was heard. With her other hand, she took Lilith by the chin and tilted her up, guided her to study her reflection. “You’re beautiful.”

Lilith went faint as she maintained wavering eye contact with herself, though she did flit her gaze over her naked body — perfect flushed skin, pert brown nipples, curves and flats and the dip of her hipbones and the plush of her pussy pressed against the countertop — and she didn’t seem unimpressed. Zelda twitched a smile, and Lilith smiled, too.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Lilith said, horribly red now.

“I can’t. You’re too…” Zelda began, looking her over — running a hand through Lilith’s knotted hair and tucking it over her shoulder neatly — and sighed her contentment. She set her hand on the counter, neatly in Lilith’s, and whispered, “Hold on.”

“What-”

Zelda pulled out and fucked into her, not too roughly but enough to give her a jolt — and Lilith moaned, gripped Zelda’s wrist to hold herself steady as Zelda ground into her. “Fuck. Oh, fuck, oh _ fuck _…”

Grinning, keeping the toy pressed right to Lilith’s G-spot, Zelda clarified, “Is that good? Keep going?”

“Keep going, _ fuck m- _me…”

Lilith nearly collapsed over the sink as Zelda dragged out of her again, then shoved back in, liquid and easy. Zelda’s hips snapped up lightly at the end, getting that much more depth into Lilith. Lilith whimpered in staccato, rhythmic with Zelda’s thrusting — already so wet, so swollen, so soaked with need…

“Fuck-” Lilith muttered, out of breath and desperate. “Fuck- fuck- fuck-”

“Are you gonna come?”

“Fuck, Zelda, _ please- _”

“Are you gonna come for me?” Zelda checked in, voice tickling Lilith’s ear, the devil on her shoulder. “Are you gonna watch yourself come?”

“I can’t-”

“Open those eyes,” Zelda murmured, tapped her shoulder until Lilith reconnected with her own gaze. Zelda bucked her hips. “Come for me.”

“I-I, I…”

“_ Come for me. _”

Lilith’s attempt at the same word melted into an anguished cry as she shuddered over the sink and twitched around Zelda’s shaft, hips smacking into the counter as she fucked herself on the strap — all the while watching herself, eyes pried open, watching herself go flushed and dissolve with coming…

And Zelda couldn’t have gotten off more on anything else.

* * *

_5\. Sadism/Masochism_

* * *

“It’s okay.”

It most certainly was not okay, but Lilith had the wherewithal to put on a brave face.

A pink tic-tac-toe of scars rose and fell before her eyes as Zelda bared herself backfirst, on hands and knees, rocking back and forth to strain her cunt between her spread thighs. Lilith swallowed hard, one hand fisted around the handle of the weapon she brandished, the other picking nervously at the tips of her hair in some attempt to build up nerve…

“Lilith, please…”

She didn’t want to do it. The whip felt cold and foreign in her hands, something she’d never held but often met with in some horrible twist of punishment from, or sexual gratification of, a prior partner. Her head swam with dizziness, with lust drying up and heat gone cold, shivers up her spine.

“Lilith?” came Zelda again, peeking over her shoulder curiously. She was so calm about all of this, eager to be beaten, to be brutalized — seemingly have no idea how much this conflicted within Lilith. Still, taking a deep breath, resolved to satisfy her, Lilith swallowed the bitter pill.

“Okay…”

She approached Zelda cautiously, hyperaware of her own movement, until she could reach out and run a hand over Zelda’s lower back, the smooth skin there soon to be marred again. Zelda waited patiently, ass in the air, dripping with arousal in a most distracting way. Maybe if Lilith focused on that — on how intensely arousing this was for Zelda — she could bear it, herself.

Breath held, she lifted her hand. The whip flopped back readily.

“It’s okay,” Zelda soothed, voice shaking with either fear or lust or both. “Do it.”

She could see it all in her head now — lowering the whip with a crack, marking her perfect skin with a blood-red stripe. She’d be lying if she said she’d ever imagined it, even once, but she could find the sensuality in it if she tried…

“Lilith…”

She could hear the cries of anguish and ecstasy as Zelda writhed under her touch — well, not her touch, but a colder, more distant touch — a biting touch, punishing her in the way she liked. Maybe she would reach down and touch herself when Lilith hit her…

“Lilith?”

And Lilith could care for her after, the most enticing prospect of this entire ordeal — cleaning her wounds, licking up stray traces of blood… the blood, she could imagine. The scars remained from when she used to hurt herself this way, all by herself, punishment just for existing…

“Lilith, what-” Zelda’s face blurred where she’d turned to face her, ramped with horror at the sight of Lilith. “Why are you crying?”

Lilith hadn’t realized she _ was _ crying until Zelda said the words; she swiped at her eyes with her free hand, the other still rigidly clamped around the whip… refusing, allowed to refuse. She was _ allowed _to refuse.

“I won’t hurt you,” Lilith said with a sniff, and let the whip clatter to the floor. “I won’t. I _ won’t _hurt you.”

Zelda’s eyes wide, she lowered onto her legs, inching closer. She shook her head swiftly. “Lilith-”

“You can’t make me,” Lilith commanded in a wavering voice, even as Zelda scooted to the edge of the bed; and Lilith refused to flinch, _ refused _ , confirmed in her state. “Please- please don’t make me. I don’t want to, I don’t _ want _to-”

“Lilith, no,” Zelda crooned, and reached her arms around Lilith before she could move away — caught her in an embrace so tight that it expelled the air from Lilith’s lungs. She had to catch her breath, hoarse in from tears.

“I’m sorry; I _ tried _,” Lilith stammered over Zelda’s shoulder, even as her hug tightened. “I can’t hurt you, I can’t- I can’t hurt you-”

“No,” Zelda said simply, kissing Lilith’s hair once — and shaking her head, there. “You’re right. Of course not.”

Lilith hiccuped in a breath. “Really?”

“Throw it out,” she assured her, chin tilted as if to look down at the thing. “Really.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very nervous about posting this! I hope you all enjoy!! Feel free to skip whatever kinks you don't like, there's no expectation to read it all. I should have another chapter ready in five days, given I receive decent reception for this. So let me know what you think!!


	2. Uninhibited by Man (Delivered from Our Shackles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda and Lilith take some public risks, and Zelda deals with more private insecurities.

* * *

_ 6\. Biting _

* * *

“Anyway, I told him not to worry about it, that it was only for decorative purposes in the long run, and… oh, Zelda, what is  _ that _ ?”

The congregation bustled around them as glasses clinked and forks scraped through boatloads of food, provided potluck; voices lilted and laughed and sang through the room over choice cuts of meat, the Church of Lilith no slack on their carnivorous needs. Fairy lights glinted off an empty flute and Zelda was mesmerized, for a moment, in the sounds and sights of the Solstice dinner, held appropriately at the Spellman household. She’d almost forgotten that she was in the middle of a conversation — and her head popped up at the admonishment, brow furrowed.

“Excuse me?”

Alicia, treasurer and horrible conversationalist, seemed to recognize herself. She cleared her throat. “High Priestess, I mean. Your… I’m sorry.”

“That’s quite all right,” Zelda lied, and set her fork down. “My what? What is it?”

Still, she seemed hesitant, as though she expected punishment — and under prior administration, perhaps that was a genuine fear. It wasn’t until Zelda nodded, prodding her to speak, that she pried open her lipstick mouth.

“I’m sorry,” she repeated, in hushed tones, and leaned in. “Your… shoulder.”

Alicia gestured gently toward Zelda, where her dress had slid down to expose her collarbone, and down into her shoulder — and Zelda reeled her head back. There, in the corner of her eye, a blood-red bite mark sat with no shame, for all to see and coo over.

“Are you all right? Did something… bite you?”

“No,” Zelda lied again, voice nervously breathy as she dragged her sleeve back up to her neck. “No, nothing  _ bit  _ me…”

But subconsciously, and unstoppably, Zelda’s gaze drifted across the banquet table, down, down, down… to Lilith.

Her voice could barely be heard over the number of people talking to her, but she was there, holding them all down with her charm — her inescapable beauty, crawling all over her, down to the doe of her eyes… and Zelda couldn’t help but remember the way those eyes had gone crossed, and screwed shut, and buried into Zelda’s neck…

_ “Zelda, Zelda, Zelda…” _

_ She inched up higher on the counter, smearing over the edge of the sink as she gushed around Zelda’s fingers, cowering over her shoulder. Lilith whimpered, trying to keep herself quiet, swallowing her whines in her throat. _

_ “They’re going to hear-” _

_ Loud cheers roused outside the bathroom door and Lilith buried her moan under the noise, tried to stomach her need. Another finger and she was pulsing around her, warm and deep, throbbing with electric energy and crying with desperation. Zelda hoisted her higher up on the counter where she kept slipping; Lilith’s legs clung around her waist, dress gone soaked beneath her… _

_ “Shh,” Zelda whispered in her ear, kissed her lobe and buried her nose against her. “Shh. Shh…” _

_ “You’re fucking me. I can’t ‘shh’…” _

_ Zelda huffed her amusement, twitched her fingers inside Lilith and watched her go limp. “Do I need to stop?” _

_ “ _ ** _No_ ** _ \- just…” Lilith gasped, shaking her head before it fell to Zelda’s shoulder. “No…” _

_ Then Zelda curled inside her, and Lilith choked on a sob, loud enough that surely someone in the crowded building would hear. Zelda had half a mind to stop right there — reached her hand into Lilith’s hair for comfort, but only to chase after her as her head turned… _

_ And Lilith bit down into her shoulder, and her groan rumbled on Zelda’s freckled skin. Zelda moaned at the sensation, the sting of pain and the twinge of pleasure, and  _ ** _fucked _ ** _ into her harder, determined to make her come over the edge of the sink, no matter who in hell heard… _

* * *

_ 7\. Praise Kink _

* * *

“Shall we give thanks?”

Lilith rolled her eyes instantly. “No…”

Zelda extended her hands to either side, and the whole table came to attention — Sabrina, Ambrose, and Hilda hesitantly studying Zelda’s hands as though they hadn’t done this a few times before. Lilith stared them all down, daring them to make a move… until Hilda, succumbing to the pressure, reached out to take Zelda’s hand. Lilith scowled.

“Yes, come on,” Zelda beckoned, waving her hands to draw Lilith in. “Hands out.”

Flushed, Lilith maintained a refusal — peeled her hands back beneath the table in defiance. “Seriously, Zelda, let’s not. It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh, Lilith,” Zelda chastised, with honeysilk voice that chipped at Lilith’s bricks. “What kind of example are we setting if we don’t follow our own doctrine? Bow your head.”

Lilith’s eyebrows hit the skyline, while Zelda collected her hand from under the table. She lowered her chin to sass, “To pray to myself?”

Expression stony, Zelda let their joined hands fall to the table. “Or you could just  _ stare  _ at us while we pray.”

“Or you could just talk to me-”

“Dear Lilith…”

The prayer began, and Lilith started an interruption — but all heads were bowed, and it felt disrespectful to butt in. So, with a grumpy slump, Lilith lowered her head… though she did peek up to watch their faces. It was her right, after all.

Zelda licked her lips before beginning, steady and unshaken. “We thank you for this food, and for our freedom to gather here, uninhibited by man — delivered from our shackles to Satan himself. We worship your fortitude…”

_ Stop running your foot up my leg _ , Zelda prayed silently, in-between, and Lilith’s smirk dropped. She slid her nylon foot down, back into its shoe; she cleared her throat.

“…and resilience, and we rest our hopes and fears at your feet. We admire your strength, your bravery…”

Her words warmed blushes in Lilith’s cheeks, burst up springs in her lungs and split her open. She swallowed, toed her shoe nervously. “Thank you,” she muttered.

“…your empowerment, and your patience in waiting for your throne — truly the patron saint of our sex…”

Lilith’s collar grew a bit tighter, pulse quicker. She bit into her lip, waited for the prayer to be over…

“We admire your beauty.”

At that, her very heart jumped into her throat — her cunt throbbed. She looked around frantically, worried someone could sense her arousal; and she found Sabrina, too, looking up confused.

But Zelda kept going, a smile on her face. “We thank you for the grace of your presence and the power of your knowledge, shared with all witches. You are truly…”

Lilith crossed her legs, gnawed on her cheek.  _ Cut it out _ .

“…the first foot forward for womankind. We thank you for all that you do…”

_ Can you make her stop?  _ asked Sabrina in her prayers, and Lilith lamented her inability to do so. She swallowed hard, filled to the brim with Zelda’s kind words and sweating down into her dress…

“Amen.”

As soon as the prayer ended, Lilith blinked up into the room, into the eyes of her family — her own teary, now, and horny. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and gritted her teeth as she turned to Zelda; and Zelda winked at her, as though she’d known, because she had. Lilith sniffed.

“Now,” Zelda said, and squeezed Lilith’s hand. “Let’s eat.”

* * *

_ 8\. Angry Sex _

* * *

“Would you just fuck me already?”

Helpless on her back, much like a turtle, Zelda tossed in the sheets with ridiculous need. Her eyes locked on Lilith’s, curtained by her swirls of hair, glazed with clever amusement as they stared down on Zelda with intention. Lilith licked her lips thoughtfully, minded her movements with care.

“Someone’s impatient today…”

She finished off the straps at her hips with a snap, and looked quite proud of herself for doing it, as though she hadn’t done it a thousand times. Then, with slow and steady precision, she introduced the shiny new toy to Zelda’s weeping cunt — just a light brush, enough to get her shivering. Zelda gripped onto the sheets.

“Oh, please,” Zelda breathed, tugged. “Please, Lilith, don’t tease me.”

“I’m not teasing,” Lilith lied, a hand on her chest, the picture of innocence. She inched the strap into Zelda, eyes narrowed on the task, the both of them watching eagerly as Zelda took each inch of her cock… until she stopped, just before seating herself firmly inside her. Lilith smirked. “I’m just going  _ slowly _ …”

“Well, go faster,” Zelda moaned, pressing her wrists hard into the mattress…

“I don’t feel like it,” Lilith admitted. She laid a hand atop each of Zelda’s, pinning her down — and she slid the toy back out of Zelda. “I feel like going… slowly…”

“Oh, come on,  _ Lilith _ , you were barely in me!”

“All in good time, my love,” she reassured Zelda, voice sweet as always, sap to her ears and milk to her wounds. As she looked down, too, her shiny blue eyes went wide with wonder. “Oh, look at that. You’re dripping.”

Zelda’s head dropped back, hair tickling her neck. “Of course, I’m dripping! You’ve been teasing me all day.”

“Mm. Have not.”

“Oh, yeah?” Looking back up, Zelda cocked her head. “And what the hell was that at breakfast?”

Lilith’s brows bounced; she snapped her hips inside Zelda, stealing a moan from her soul. “I just wanted to see… if I could get my finger in you… without anyone noticing.”

“Well, was it worth it?” Zelda grimaced when Lilith pulled out of her again, too soon, just teasing her folds with the tip now. “I was squirming like a maniac at the kitchen table.”

“Oh, it was definitely worth it.”

Lilith then rolled her hips, teasing the hilt against Zelda’s clit, and Zelda groaned desperately. She gushed over the toy, a small squirt, and the small burst of energy nearly broke her own heart from effort. She screwed her eyes shut, and Lilith’s deep sigh filled her ears.

“There we go, sweetheart. See? We’re getting there.”

“Can’t we get there  _ faster _ ?”

“I thought I got to set the pace this time, hm?” Lilith gave her a look of knowledge, lips pressed to a smirk. “Right?”

Through gritted teeth, Zelda replied, “Yes.”

“I just didn’t realize how needy you were today, love,” Lilith admitted, and looked over Zelda with studious eyes. “My darling girl. Sopping wet, throbbing, like a common whore and not the High Priestess. I adore it.”

Pulsing at the words, Zelda shook her head. “Don’t talk to me like that.”

“Or what?”

Zelda set her jaw, hands slipping out of Lilith’s. “Or I’ll fucking-”

Unable to finish her thought, Zelda instead grabbed Lilith by the hips and  _ jerked  _ her down to seat fully inside herself — and all at once, relief, and  _ moaned _ . Her head fell back with a knock. “Yes… Oh,  _ fuck _ , yes.”

Smirking, Lilith snapped her hips inside her and sent shockwaves through her being. Zelda gasped, peeled her eyes open to look up at Lilith no matter the urge to let her head loll back and just die to it, just die to the touch. Hand shaking, she laced it back in Lilith’s.

“Fuck, I love you.”

With all the confidence of a woman in love, Lilith huffed a smile. “I know you do.”

* * *

_ 9\. Lingerie _

* * *

Zelda refused to exit the bathroom looking like this.

From the top down, something got lost on the way. Her hair flared and curled colorful over her shoulders, just hiding the straps of a lacy maroon balconette that barely contained her. Black trim sat against her stomach, left bare to her distaste, paler than the moon. Low cut panties topped it off with a bow, just above a pair of black thigh-high stockings and heels coiled with straps like eels. Her lips mismatched her lingerie and she looked… dramatic, and ridiculous, and as though she’d never belonged in a bed in her life…

She’d never dressed like this for a woman before. For men, of course, she’d been asked — but never for a woman, and certainly not for a woman as well-versed in seduction as Lilith. The woman could look perfectly dirty in nothing, but in fishnets and something sheer, she was undeniable.

_ “Zelda?” _

Zelda’s eyes rolled back in her head, reflected at her in the mirror; she buried the butt of her hand into her forehead. Her arms dripped with sweat, wrists shivering with nerves, body caved in on itself. Lilith waited so sweetly, so patiently, and Zelda wanted to give her an answer…

Sniffing, Zelda wrapped her arms around herself — hid herself from her reflection. “I can’t.”

_ “What?” _

“I can’t, Lilith!” she raised her voice, only enough to be heard. Clearing her throat, she softened her tone, tried again: “It’s too… I look…”

Her eyes locked on themselves, looked herself over. Ugly thoughts swirled beneath the murky surface.

_ Ridiculous. Embarrassing. Old. _

But Lilith wouldn’t hear any of that, so Zelda took a breath and adjusted. “It doesn’t look right. Just forget it.”

Silence for a moment, then came through the door,  _ “Can I see?” _

“No!”

Zelda’s hand slammed to the door, enough to sting through her bones; she winced, drew her hand away with a shake. She was tempted to turn the lock, to keep Lilith far away from this pitiful sight. “No, you can’t see me like this.”

_ “Zelda, I’ve seen you drunk and candy-coated before.” _

“No,” Zelda insisted, head shaking. “No.”

_ “I’ve seen you throw up before.” _

Scraping at the soap, Zelda frowned to herself. “We still don’t tell anyone about that.”

_ “I’ve seen your school photos.” _

That one had Zelda silent, no counterpoint to offer. She gnawed at her lip, resolve softening — and if she looked herself over again, it really wasn’t as bad as she thought. It was bad, certainly — she looked like a tart and a traitor and a disaster altogether — but it wasn’t  _ unspeakable _ .

“You won’t laugh?” she asked, a bit of a wobble in her tone.

_ “Zelda,”  _ came Lilith seriously, almost injured.  _ “Do you know who I am?” _

At that, Zelda’s eyes landed on herself. She rested her hand on the countertop, for balance, and peered down into the sink.

_ Yes. I know who you are. _

So, with a sigh and the trust of love built on steady rocks, Zelda’s hand came to the doorknob. She cracked it open, and left it just at that, no more invitation than she could muster. Then she buried her face in her hands, to stop looking at herself, and waited like death row.

Footsteps approached, and much too soon, the door creaked open. Zelda held her breath in place behind her hands, shuddered through her spine and waited for Lilith’s reaction. She was met with silence, just Lilith’s breathing keying out her presence.

Finally, unable to wait any longer, Zelda opened her eyes; she turned to find Lilith there, upright and everything, hands up as if to cover her mouth but not quite making it. Her silence was untelling and left Zelda furiously blind, unsure if she was stunned to death with love or disapproval. She met Zelda’s eyes, wide, hers, before giving her another once-over. Zelda swallowed her anxiety.

“Out with it,” Zelda said, grimacing. “What are you thinking?”

Lilith just shook her head, without a word to say on the subject — swallowed, and eased her hands down to her sides from their tensed state…

All at once, Lilith pounced on her.

* * *

_ 10\. Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic) _

* * *

Zelda was prettiest when she was wound down to prayers.

Pulsing like a melody and spiraling, spiraling now, Zelda let a keening whine echo into the tiles — muffled only by the thunder and pound of the shower water, raining down on them — soaking the tips of their hair and cascading along their legs. Lilith had her nailed to the wall, shoulders knocked back, whole body rising and falling with racing breaths that begged to be swallowed up in kisses. She laid flat save her hips, which bucked and bounced with demanding need.

_ “Hail Lilith…” _

Lilith jumped to react, fingers flexing inside Zelda and drawing a sigh out of her low throat. Arm hooked around her waist, Lilith hoisted her up higher, left her feet dangling for the bathroom floor — scrambling a bit before releasing, trusting. Lilith took her trust to heart and secured her hold, made her safe, before she resumed  _ fucking  _ Zelda into the wall…

_ “Hail Lilith, hail Lilith, hail, Lilith; please, Lilith, please, Lilith…” _

Lilith grinned to herself, let her hair fall back over her shoulder and into the stream of warm water. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to Zelda’s internal voice — so low, so soft, so unbearably smooth…

_ “Please, take me…” _

She loved to hear Zelda pray; heard it all the time, whenever Zelda felt upset or scared or aroused. She heard it when Zelda asked for patience with her students, or when Zelda walked alone to her car at night, or when Zelda watched Lilith undress in the mornings and resisted the urge to touch herself — and when she  _ did _ touch herself, Lilith heard her, even from miles away — even from Hell. It was her favorite sound in the world, and she heard it in her head.

_ “Please, Lilith, please; give me strength, give me strength to last…” _

“I can hear you, you know.”

Zelda’s prayers paused, lips trembling. Her eyes flashed open.

“What?” she asked, lilted, hollow.

“I can hear you,” Lilith whispered, and leaned into her ear to deepen her voice. Her fingers curled inside Zelda, slowly clamping against her walls until Zelda’s held breath broke and she cried out. “Praying.”

When Lilith drew back, she found Zelda mortified, face white against the pale tile. She whimpered, bounced herself on Lilith’s fingers. “Please, don’t listen, don’t listen…”

“You’re praying  _ to me _ ,” Lilith reminded her, licking her lips. “I have to listen.”

“Oh, god…”

Lilith dragged out of her and Zelda’s chest caved, body cowered over Lilith’s shoulder as her legs wrapped tighter around Lilith’s waist. Zelda’s prayers were subconscious, helpless — she clearly couldn’t stop herself. Her lips mumbled with the words, confirmation that it was her voice, her beseeching…

_ “I’m so desperate, I’m so desperate, please, please…” _

“Fuck…” Lilith gasped, throbbing now, herself. Adding another finger, she watched Zelda cringe -- watched as she tossed her head back against the wall and whined, resounding in Lilith’s ears. “Is that right? Are you desperate?”

_ “Please, gods, Lilith, please. I need you, I need you closer, I need more…” _

“Like this?” Lilith asked into her hair, thrusting deeper into her. “More of this?”

_ “Please, don’t look at me, I’m so pathetic, I’m so needy,”  _ came Zelda’s reverent thoughts, shattering at their ends.  _ “Please don’t look at me, please,  _ ** _please_ ** _ don’t listen…” _

Lilith paused, mid-stroke, and drew back with a furrowed brow. She found Zelda’s eyes screwed shut, jaw trembling, face twitching. A pair of humiliated tears streaked down flushed-red cheeks, and she shook her head, at the mere idea of Lilith watching her…

Lilith’s heart… broke.

“Zelda,” she muttered, and reached up to brush her hair back. “Zelda, look at me. Stop that. Look at me.”

“-don’t look at me, don’t look at me…”

“Zelda,  _ stop _ ,” Lilith urged, voice breaking. “Stop, please stop, please, stop…”

Still three fingers deep in her, Lilith carefully gathered her into a hug, head pounding with Zelda’s desperate prayers — like hearing twenty pleading people at once, begging for assistance she couldn’t give, for a savior she couldn’t be. Just one of Zelda’s prayers reduced her to tears, to  _ nothing _ ; and she wanted to cry, now, because she could  _ still hear her _ .

“Please, stop,” Lilith pleaded into her hair, drawing a throaty breath. “Please, stop.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing <3


	3. Heaven in Reach and Majesty in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is just absolutely rotten -- makes Zelda late and distracts her on the daily -- but she's willing to confess her sins.

* * *

_ 11\. Scissoring + Cross-dressing _

* * *

“Fuck me…”

The tie slipped through her teeth and along her tongue, wet from her suckling, but she scraped it back in. Zelda hummed around a full mouth and tugged at Lilith’s tie, dragging her closer by the neck, like a collar — and Zelda wondered if she ought to try that, later, because the optics were _ fantastic _— until Lilith arched up off the rigid chair, jolting it along the wood floor…

She was a spectacle tonight, and when she’d entered the room, she’d come for Zelda’s throat. Top to bottom, her hair rested in a loose bun, curls running for their lives, left and right; a black tie hung around her neck, over a three-piece suit fitted perfectly to her (and Zelda wondered when she’d accomplished that). Now she was down to two pieces, exposed from the waist on with her cunt pressed flush to Zelda’s, brushing back and forth over her lips in rhythmic tandem…

“We’re gonna,” panted Lilith, already losing her composure, loose waves stuck to her neck. “We’re gonna be late…”

Sweaty forehead stuck to Lilith’s like tape, Zelda licked her lips and peeked up into crystal eyes. “That’s okay,” she huffed, nodding her reassurance. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Lilith whined, and bucked up against Zelda’s cunt. Her chest shuddered with anxious breaths. “They’ll be wondering… where we are…”

“Shh…”

Zelda locked her in a kiss, and Lilith groaned. Their hips rocked like boats on tides, both growing more and more helpless, needier for each other’s friction. Lilith’s fingers pinched at Zelda’s dress, nearly ripped it in her fervor, tugging Zelda by the hips…

And Zelda just had to pull back, to look her over again, to drink in that holy sight. “Gods, you look so good in that. Gods above.”

Lilith was flushed all shades of colors by now, chest splotchy and fire-red over brown freckles. “I didn’t realize it would do you in like this.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed. She blew the hair off Lilith’s neck.

“Yes, you did.”

“Yes, I did,” Lilith agreed, and let her eyes fall shut at Zelda’s breath on her neck. Zelda increased her pace on Lilith’s clit, and Lilith’s head fell back to the chair, a long moan ripped from her throat…

“Oh, fuck me,” Zelda rasped at the sound, at the sensation of Lilith’s hips rolling against her. “Oh, love. Oh, just- just one more, I’m… I’m so _ close _…”

Lilith grimaced, rutted against her and shook the chair with earnest. “Harder-”

“Fuck, me, fuck _ me _…”

“Yes, _ yes _\- fuck-”

“Fuck me, fuck me, daddy…”

Warning sirens went off as soon as it slipped off Zelda’s tongue, but she ignored them — ignored the way Lilith’s head popped up and closed her eyes to block out the look of shock. Lilith gasped in a breath.

“Did you just… _ fuck _…”

“Yes, love?” Zelda played coy, peeking open at Lilith only to cringe back at the pulse of pleasure in her clit. “What?”

“Did you just… call me _ daddy _?” Lilith clarified, scraped from her insides as though she could barely handle the thought.

Zelda swallowed, balanced herself against the chair and rutted harder. “I think I did. Did you… _ fuck _… did you like it?”

“Oh, I loved it,” Lilith said, a glaze in her eyes as she leaned in, slowly, to whisper, “_ Mommy. _”

Zelda blanched. “Okay, never mind-”

“Or mama? Which would you prefer?”

“Not funny. Fuck you.”

“Mother dearest?”

“Would you shut up and finish me? My god!”

“I am that.”

“_ Lilith _, I will leave…”

* * *

_12\. Pet Play + Licking_

* * *

“What does that even _ mean _?”

Peeling her eyes from the paragraph, Zelda tilted her ear to the question. Next to her, limbs strewn about, Lilith lay sprawled out in wrinkled sheets; her eyes trailed over the ceiling, counting the stars. She licked numbly at her lips, brow furrowed in focus, or confusion.

Zelda returned to her reading, bit back a smile. “Darling, don’t obsess.”

‘I’m not obsessing,” Lilith lied to no one she could convince. She rolled over onto her side — shuffled up onto her elbow, and looked up through her lashes. “I’m… ruminating.”

With a grin, Zelda turned the page. “Uh-huh.”

“Honest!” Stretching up, Lilith caught Zelda’s hand in hers and brought it to her chest. A few fingers stroked up and down Zelda’s forearm, blue eyes following, dreamy and lost. “It just doesn’t make sense to me, that’s all.”

“Mm. It makes sense to me.”

“Then explain it to me!” Lilith shot back, head whipping up to face her. “How am I ‘basically the housecat’?”

At that, Zelda had to chuckle, plucked out of her like an apple. Her book fell to her lap. “I’m sure Sabrina didn’t mean it in a derogatory way.”

“I’m not so sure she didn’t!” Head flopping to the pillow, Lilith screwed up a sour face. She played at Zelda’s fingers absentmindedly. “What does that mean, a housecat?”

“I can talk to her about it if you’d like.”

Lilith peered up curiously at Zelda, not answering but not diverting from the question. Zelda made this offer with complete honesty, and studied Lilith’s expression, attempting to judge whether she was seriously upset. Zelda had spoken to Sabrina about her tone before, on Lilith’s behalf — had Lilith crying after some sarcastic remark lobbed her way — and she’d gladly do it again.

“No, no,” Lilith reassured her. She brought Zelda’s hand up for a kiss, pecked over her knuckles, and sighed into her skin. “I’m not upset. I’m just curious.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

“The implications.” Lilith rolled her neck, stilted, as though the idea rendered her tense. She stared off at the wall, and wondered aloud, “Am I a pet? Am I… unintelligent? Am I-”

“Lilith, no, no, no…”

“What? I mean, what is it?” she questioned, growing in intensity, in anxiety. “What makes me like an animal? I don’t understand.”

A deep frown, and Zelda stopped her — with her free hand, brushed Lilith’s hair back from her face, tucked it behind her ear. Lilith was too accustomed to abuse, too ready to take this seriously, violently. It broke her heart.

“Darling,” Zelda crooned, stroking her cheek. She lowered her chin. “Do you want to know what I think?”

Lilith’s entire being deflated. “Yes! That’s why I’m asking!”

Zelda sighed, moved her hand to Lilith’s chin. “I think the comparison comes in when… you lounge around the house, and make strange noises.”

Lilith’s jaw dropped in Zelda’s hand — she gasped indignantly.

“I do not!”

Zelda snickered. “You do, too!”

“I’m not a cat!” Lilith locked eyes with her seriously, but it only cracked Zelda up. Lilith started up on her hand. “Zelda!”

“What?”

“I’m not…” Lilith enunciated, growing closer until her breath tickled Zelda’s face. “…a cat.”

From there, they were deadlocked in a stare-off, eyes unwavering and smiles threatening their faces. Zelda grew weary of not kissing her, and let her lids lower, leaned in…

And in a surprise move, Lilith… licked her. She licked her cheek.

Zelda’s eyes widened.

“What did you just do?”

Lilith drew back and away, biting on her grin. “I’m a cat, apparently, so I suppose I should act like one.”

“Did you just lick me? Come back here!”

* * *

_ 13\. Distracted Sex _

* * *

This was the second-best thing they could be doing right now.

For over an hour, they’d been cuddling and watching TV, and Lilith was becoming quite familiar with the bottom of Zelda’s chin. She stared at it, studied the way freckles speckled up in spurts over her neck, grown flush with excitement by now. Her hands played in Lilith’s, occasionally gone tense at whatever happened onscreen — but Lilith couldn’t care less. She sighed her boredom.

(Ever since football season had begun, Zelda was near impossible to reach in the evening. The charm of it all — of the dull rush under Zelda’s skin, the gnaw at her lip just before the game began, and the adorable tone her voice took, scolding whatever team she adored heart and soul — had started to wane.)

“Zelda?” Lilith asked, head resting back to Zelda’s lap. Zelda moved none, kept her eyes on the prize — but did deign to respond.

“Hm?”

A deep frown, drawn from her eyebrows, and Lilith tugged at her hand. “Pay attention to me.”

Zelda hummed her recognition, out the nose and in that low rumbling way. A hand sneaked out of Lilith’s and up into her hair, began stroking her scalp lightly, just at the tip of her nails. And it built up shivers in her skin, and made her ears sing, and she willed it to continue…

But Zelda’s hand slowed, busy with her preoccupation, and Lilith sighed. This was not what Lilith wanted.

Sitting upright, Lilith situated herself directly in Zelda’s eyeline and asked, “Who’s winning?”

“You don’t care.”

“I don’t care,” Lilith admitted. “Kiss me!”

Zelda sighed, herself, and leaned in to make for a kiss. Safely, though, she missed and landed the kiss on the corner of Lilith’s mouth — short and sweet and everything Lilith asked for, in technical terms. With a smack and a pull away, she stretched to look around Lilith’s shoulder…

Lilith set her jaw, determined to get _ attention _.

So, and with great grace, Lilith slipped her leg around Zelda’s lap and scoot-scoot-scooted into her way. She settled comfortably astride Zelda, even as Zelda reached giraffe to see around her — and with a deep swoop, Lilith found her neck. She nuzzled at Zelda, cold nose to warm skin, and layered a kiss onto her pulse point, wet and silk. Arching into her touch, Zelda did, barely, manage to keep her eyes locked on the screen,

“Zelda…” Lilith whispered into her ear, flicking at her with her tongue. Zelda hummed her acknowledgment, but didn’t do anything.

“Zelda.”

“Hm? Yes?”

“Look at me.” Lilith took a nip at Zelda’s collar, and tugged at it, wriggling the button out of its hole. She let out a needy whine, and Zelda shuddered under her breath, hand stroking up and down Lilith’s side. “Kiss me better.”

“Lilith, it’s the last-”

“Nah-ah-ah! Kiss me.” Stroking at Zelda’s cheek, Lilith lowered her chin, peering up at her with desperation in her eyes. She lowered her voice to mouse territory. “Please?”

And Zelda looked at her then, finally, and was silent for a moment. She just… melted at the sight of her, breath expelled from her lungs and shoulders sank down to sands. Zelda tilted her head, down to her forehead, and kissed her.

Lilith softened under Zelda’s kiss. It was warm, and gentle, and all Lilith had wanted all evening — and her stomach lit up with butterflies as Zelda kissed at her again, her veins pulsing with need. Her whole being went heated and buzzy as the kiss grew longer, Zelda’s brow furrowing in fervor, though her eyes… _ Wait. _

“Are your… eyes open?”

“No,” Zelda lied, and kissed her deeper.

Lilith broke the kiss, then, or attempted at it — but Zelda started against her more passionately, groaning under her breath. Lilith sighed, frustrated in several senses. “You… you’re watching… mm, the game.”

“Am not.” Zelda bit at her hungrily, even as her eyes remained open.

“Are… too- oh-”

“Touchdown!” Zelda blared, and jumped half-out of her seat — wrenching Lilith away and sending her tumbling out of Zelda’s lap, to the floor. Lilith did catch herself on her hand, fortunately, though the shock of the whole thing left her speechless. She stared wide-eyed up at Zelda, whose face lit up with joy. “Lilith, we-”

Her expression dampened down, then, at the sight of her Lilith on the floor.

“Oh, Lilith-”

“It’s fine,” Lilith lied, pushing back up into a seated position. She set a hand on the couch for balance, still a little jolted but mostly okay.

“Oh, come here,” Zelda pleaded, and reached down to help her up to the couch. She dissolved her arms around Lilith, drawing her in and back onto her lap. “Oh, I’m sorry. Lilith, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Lilith assured her, even as Zelda ran her hands over Lilith, making sure she wasn’t hurt. “Zelda-”

“I hurt you, love; I’m sorry. Let me hold you.”

“Really, Zelda, it’s…”

But on second thought, then, Lilith did stop herself. Zelda _ was _kissing at her now, all over, and squeezing her closer, and it felt really nice. She could bask in this attention for hours — let Zelda apologize and kiss her skin warm again, and pay no attention to the stupid game…

So she piped down, and faked a sniff, and rolled her eyes dramatically.

“I guess I see where your priorities lie…”

* * *

_ 14\. Cunnilingus _

* * *

“Lilith, we’re going to be late. Come get dressed.”

All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel — lazy circles ‘round her clit, pressed shallowly into navy lace and leaving a rising wave of fabric in its wake. Lilith bit on her lip, harder each time she crossed over that bundle of nerves — and she timed it with each of Zelda’s movements, so that it felt synchronized, communal…

Lilith enjoyed watching her dress. There was a particularity to it, a frantic bend in the task as Zelda neatly removed her necklace from its hanging place and draped it over her neck. She moved at the speed of lightning, hair flung over the chain, turn the snap at the nape; that dexterity could be put to good use right now, rather than wasted on dressing…

Zelda spotted her, then, in the mirror, and her game of spying came to its natural end. Lilith slowed her wrist, but didn’t stop the motion entirely — stared Zelda down, daring her to speak first. Zelda’s eyes went platter.

“What are you-”

“I want you,” Lilith cut her off — and with one hand, she started up from her lounging. She leaned on her wrist while the other continued its uniform circles around her clit, unashamed. “Now.”

“Lilith, we have to leave in ten minutes,” Zelda reminded her, and turned with a huff. Leaning back on her vanity, she added, “We don’t have time to… fool around.”

Lilith wrinkled her forehead. “Fool around? Is that what you call it?”

With a shrug, Zelda tried, “Make love.”

“_ Make love? _”

“Have sex, Lilith! We don’t have time to have sex.” Turning back to the mirror, she set down her powder brush and reached for the dresser. “Now come here and get into this dress.”

And Lilith, though she huffed a heavy breath, relented. She rolled out of bed and onto her feet, catching herself just in time; and upright, she found Zelda turned to her, holding out her dress. Lilith slumped across the room to her, obvious in her distaste.

“Thank you,” Zelda practically chided, and brought the dress over her head. “Arms up, and- oh-”

The world went dark as the dress caught over Lilith’s eyes, blotting out the world. “Oh, I’m blind-”

“One second, here we go- there…”

The dress popped over her head and revealed the room in all its beauty and colors, mostly drawn from Zelda. Revealed, Lilith gasped for air dramatically — reached for her throat as if suffocating on nothing, now…

“Stop that,” Zelda said through a grin, and gave Lilith a shove. Grinning, herself, Lilith shoved back — just lightly, not enough to wound — and Zelda shoved back, and Lilith inhaled sharply at the jolt, and made to shove back…

But instead, Lilith’s hand went lower, to cup Zelda’s cunt through the fabric of her dress. Zelda was aghast, pushing Lilith away again. “Lilith-”

“Just a taste,” Lilith muttered, hot under the collar and breathing consciously now. Tugging at Zelda’s dress, she let out a needy whine. “Just one little _ taste _…”

“There are people waiting to worship you,” Zelda insisted. She reached for Lilith’s hand, but missed it entirely as Lilith sank down to her knees in a slow crawl. “Lilith, please, don’t do this to me…”

Peeking up at Zelda with big, batting eyes and a pouting lip, Lilith asked, “Don’t make love to you?”

Zelda’s jaw faltered. Her voice lowered to nervous whispers.

“We’re going to be _ so late _…”

“Please?” Lilith mumbled, and leaned in to nuzzle Zelda through her dress. She wasn’t wearing panties — Lilith could feel her through the fabric, rubbing against her _ nose _, her beautiful scent…

Zelda shuddered, rocking into her touch. Her head fell back and she sighed a thousand-pound sigh. “Yes, yes, always yes…”

That was all the permission Lilith needed. Tugging Zelda’s skirt up to the waist, she discovered Zelda’s bare, pink pussy — glistening in the lamplight, always slightly wet, always deliciously there — and Lilith, much like an explorer of the old world, decided to conquer it. She did glance up at Zelda first, locked eyes with her and waited until Zelda nodded that slow, permissive nod.

Then, allowed, Lilith took her into her mouth — a kiss, first, over her clit and just a taste of what was to come. Groaning, she opened her mouth wider, a big wet kiss over her folds and lapping her up like ice cream… She caught one of Zelda’s lips between her own and sighed, sucking lightly, tugging until Zelda _ squirmed _, and hell, it was beautiful hell in her mouth…

“Thank you,” Lilith moaned, worshiping at her feet. “_ Thank _you…”

* * *

_ 15\. Uniforms _

* * *

It was perfect silence, or very nearly there, in Zelda’s office. A clock ticked, and a pen scratched, and a swallow sounded in her throat, but that was its extent — the noise hiding from the world, buried deep inside Zelda’s head. These were the perfect working conditions, unbothered by students or faculty or family, and she couldn’t put a word onto paper.

Instead of the dull chatter of work thoughts, Zelda’s mind ran its usual course over the familiar beauties — perfect legs sculpted up tan thighs, and between, heaven — heaven in reach and majesty in motion. She imagined the puff of Lilith’s lips, parting just slightly for her, dripping already; and the thought was so fucking delicious that it watered Zelda’s mouth, there at her desk. She swallowed again, trying to break herself from the spell, to refocus…

But a knock hit the door and came to her rescue, though it startled her out of her skin. Her pen clattered to the desk with a start, rocking back and forth rapidly until Zelda smacked it to a stop. She cleared her throat, feeling flushed.

A hand run through her hair, Zelda called out, “Come in!”

The door opened, and she was met with an apparition, an unholy visitation — the embodiment of her daydreams, Lilith arrived. Zelda’s chest seized at the sight, as though she’d been caught in something terribly naughty; and when Lilith’s eyes found hers, she licked her dry lips. One glance over her shoulder, and Lilith stepped into the room.

“Is everything okay?” Zelda asked without greeting, as the door shut behind them and left the silence with it. Zelda glanced over Lilith, still wrapped up in her coat and relatively collected, no concern in her brow. As she came closer, Zelda started from her seat. “Did you need something?”

“Oh, don’t- sit,” Lilith insisted, gesturing for Zelda to settle back down. She nervously picked at the back of the chair, as if to keep it for balance; she cleared her throat. “Yes. Something.”

Zelda nodded her understanding, reached her arms out for her. “Anything. Come here.”

Lilith did round the chair to reach her, though she wouldn’t sit. She took Zelda’s hands in hers and brought them up to her mouth — layered kisses on her one-two-three, a knight to her lady, burning a blush on Zelda’s cheeks.

“Come on,” Zelda beckoned, and tugged at Lilith’s hands. “Why are you here?”

“Well, I came,” Lilith began, an anxious lilt in her voice. Her eyes danced over Zelda’s body, as though she were searching for something valuable; “to confess something to you. To perform confession.”

Zelda blinked, first into her eyes, then down at their joined hands.

“I… confession?” she clarified. “Darling, you’re our deity. If anything, I should be confessing to-”

“Zelda,” Lilith cut her off, with a serious glint in her eye. “I’d like to confess something to you, as a _ spiritual leader _, if that’s all right.”

The suggestive tone she took, combined with the way her gaze flitted over Zelda’s body — paying clear attention to detail, as though there were something _ very interesting _about Zelda’s robes — rendered her awed and silent. Curious, Zelda leaned back in her chair and folded her hands.

“All right,” Zelda decided, and nodded to her. “Go ahead.”

Finally taking her seat, Lilith settled her hands in her lap. “I’d like to confess… to lustful thoughts.”

Zelda’s mouth faltered. Lilith flattened her palms.

“To…” Clearing her throat, Zelda began again. “What about?”

A nervous laugh, and Lilith cocked her head. “About… my High Priestess.”

Zelda’s eyes widened; she leaned forward in her seat. “Oh?”

“They’ve been getting worse, lately,” Lilith continued as though she hadn’t stopped, and gripped at her knees. “Sometimes I can’t keep myself from thinking about her — in those black robes, looking regal and powerful, towering over me at the pulpit…”

Mouth suddenly dry, Zelda swallowed. “Oh? And when do these thoughts… plague you?”

“In the shower,” Lilith confessed, gnawing at her lip. “In bed, at night, or first thing in the morning. During church.”

“During church?”

“Oh, when she’s speaking, I can’t help myself,” Lilith said in a huff of energy, as though she got off on making Zelda squirm. “I just want to fall at her feet and worship — kiss my way up her calves, lick at her inner thighs, and pray right there, under her robes.”

“Lilith…” Zelda managed weakly, eyes gone a bit blurry over Lilith as she imagined this…

“I think about her when I touch myself.” Lilith leaned forward on the desk — started up to her feet. “All the time, now. Sometimes in public, sometimes when I’m supposed to be something else. I think about her and I fuck myself on my fingers-”

“Lilith, please-”

“And I imagine touching her, too,” Lilith said, and leaned so far over the desk she might as well have been crawling over it. “I imagine taking her from behind and stretching her over that pulpit, and fucking her until she cries out and it echoes through the church…”

Lilith’s head hung inches from hers now, and Zelda drew a shaky breath. She resisted the urge to reach out and pull her into a burning kiss.

“And you know what I think?”

Jaw trembling, Zelda squeaked, “What?”

“I think she likes me, too,” Lilith whispers, husky. “I think…”

Brushing a kiss over her lips, Lilith slowly, achingly, drew back.

“We’re going to sin together.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to have these five out finally! A few of these fics have and will be a little tongue-in-cheek (can't take myself seriously all the time) but I hope you all enjoy anyway! Let me know what you thought :)


	4. Her Body a Desert, a Beautiful Wasteland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda takes care of Lilith in her times of need, while Lilith exercises her silver tongue.

* * *

_ 16\. Nipple Play + Body Worship _

* * *

No more perfect thing existed.

Zelda was drowned in sheets and morning light, bouncing off the ivory tower of her neck and pooling into her collarbone. Warmth coated her sleeping form, sheets slipping down over her bare breasts — chest spilling out tides, her body a desert, a beautiful wasteland. Her face was bare and her hair thrown in every direction, a halo for a literal fallen angel — and Lilith had loved one before, and she could do it again. She was, for fact, in love. She was in love, in love, in love…

She was cold.

Not Lilith — no, Zelda was cold, her nipples poking out from under the sheets and easing them down the slope of her breasts. They stood pink and small and hard and tall, like little candies — and Lilith licked her lips at the sight. They were marvelously close, just in Lilith’s reach.

Wary not to wake her, Lilith did reach up from under the covers — cold air meeting warm skin and pushing her back, but she did not falter. She pinched a nipple in her fingers, plucked it up like a flower, and twisted lightly…

And Zelda gasped a breath in her sleep, though that was the extent of her rousing. Lilith loved the sound of it — could die to it, and would, and should.

Over to the other nipple, feeling dangerous, Lilith took an experimental pluck at the bud, watched it rise up to power with a thousand little goosebumps ringing around the rosie. She twisted clockwise, tick-tick-tick, cracking a code or something equally precise — until Zelda let out a sleepy moan, buried behind tight-shut lips. And Lilith loved it. She loved pleasing her in that sharp-edged, almost violent way. She wanted to taste her.

“Angel,” Lilith whispered hoarsely, a hint of pain in her throat at the very word.

Gliding down in a skydive move, she found Zelda’s nipple in a kiss, worked her mouth around it comfortably. The kiss opened like a flower, and Lilith swirled her tongue around Zelda’s nipple — sucked it deeper into her mouth and applied pressure until Zelda finally stirred above her, and Lilith knew she was waking. She was so soft, so sweet that Lilith could ache at the tooth; she continued twisting her other nipple until Zelda flinched. Lilith could practically feel her throbbing at the touch.

“Mm… Lilith…”

It was said worshipfully, prayerfully, her name — and Lilith loved to hear her pray. She released Zelda’s nipple from her fingers and marched her fingers down Zelda’s body, reaching to feel…

And surely as the sun had risen, Zelda had grown wet, and ground a bit against Lilith’s hand. Lilith smiled around her nipple and drew back, looking into her sleepy green eyes.

“Made for me,” Lilith whispered, and kissed her other nipple — sighed over her perfect skin. “Perfect in all ways.”

“No…”

“Yes,” she insisted, kissing along the inside of her breast, right where heat rested, cradled there. “Heavenly. You’re wet for me already.”

Zelda moaned at her words, bucked into her fingers. “Lilith, please…”

“Oh, darling, you don’t even have to ask,” Lilith reassured her — flicked her nipple with her tongue. “My angel. My light.”

* * *

_ 17\. Masturbation + Orgasm Denial _

* * *

_ Stop, stop, stop… _

Dancing around her, the deep dark blue, and purple hue — the house sang with silence, as silent as night, because it was night, and because the whole world seemed to be rolled around in sleep — in that stage tossed between two pillows and sunk into the mattress. Only Lilith, all herself, shuffled the sheets with her swirling hand, though it slowed to a jagged pace on the call of her own conscience. Her abruptness might have jarred the bed, and when Lilith looked — no. Even Zelda, laid-me-down next to Lilith’s frantic movements, wouldn’t stir.

** _Stop._ **

An anguished noise muffled by her hand, and Lilith snapped her wrist, edging off the orgasm and forcing herself to a stop. She pounded from tip to toe, heat swollen in her core; blood rushed to her cunt as it throbbed, dripped into the comforter. She lay with her nightgown rucked up, out of the shelter of covers but still slick with sweat — and she stared up at the ceiling popcorn, staving off another orgasm she didn’t deserve…

_ Wait for Zelda. Wait for her. _

The throbbing didn’t cease, however, and beyond all sense, Lilith’s hand inched back to motion — involuntarily worked a slow circle, keeping the touch alive but just off its peak. She couldn’t kick the panic of it all — the haste, the clandestine rush of taking pleasure for herself — the fear of slashes on her wrists and streaks on her back, a shock across the cheek and the universe gone dizzy around her. It wasn’t hers to have, not hers to steal away from those who would give it to her willingly. She was to be patient, to wait her turn.

_ She’s so good to you. You can wait. _

Around the seams of her impending orgasm, Lilith turned to look at Zelda. She swallowed hard, mind playing with Zelda’s reaction should she wake right now — if she would punish her, or save her. She might just dip down under the sheets and take her in midnight hours, take her into her mouth, take her to hell and back. Lilith could touch herself to the thought — could slip a finger inside herself and draw it right back out, coating herself in her own need…

Zelda stirred.

Panic sirens alarmed in Lilith’s mind; she tried to stop. She willed her hand to  _ stop _ , but her fingers locked in pressure, inching back and forth over her clit in constant contact. Zelda was going to make her stop, that much was for certain — embarrass her, possibly, or get that look of pity in her eyes.  _ Poor Lilith, unable to last, unable to wait — poor little Lilith, rutting against her own hand like a wanton slut. _

Zelda rolled over toward Lilith, and Lilith’s breath halted.

_ Poor, humiliated Lilith, untouched and unloved. You are untouched and unloved. You can fuck yourself into Sunday but you can’t change the fact that  _ ** _no one will ever-_ **

Zelda’s hand found hers.

It was a cautious touch, as if asking for silent permission — and Lilith was frozen, petrified. She didn’t dare stop her, didn’t want to stop her. She swallowed, waiting for Zelda to speak, to break the lullaby lull in the air.

She didn’t. Instead, and with quiet affection, Zelda moved Lilith’s hand aside — stopped her from touching herself, just as Lilith predicted — and replaced it with her own.

Mouth open to protest, Lilith started to apologize, to swear she’d never do it again — but Zelda shushed her. She drew a slow, wandering circle around Lilith’s clit, crossing over just the way Lilith liked — a familiar, sleepy touch, a care Lilith didn’t expect or deserve. Zelda fucked her slowly, marched her back up to the edge without a word, without a question, and it rendered Lilith speechless. Her breath settled in her throat, held, trying not to cry out under Zelda’s fingers; it hissed out needily, huffing and whining and huffing and whining…

“S’all right,” Zelda assured her, mumbling in her ear as she fucked her. “It’s okay. You’re allowed.”

Lilith screwed her eyes shut, let Zelda’s voice and touch wash over her. She arched into Zelda’s hand.

“You can come. It’s all right.”

* * *

_ 18\. Role Reversal _

* * *

“Lilith?”

One by one, shaking off her shoes, Zelda stumbled into the house. Her voice echoed down the hall, bouncing around her head and emanating through the mostly-empty house — hopefully reaching the ears of Lilith, wherever she might have been. The door swung shut behind her and with it, the cold departed, blotted out like the sun down clouds. Zelda welcomed the warmth, basked in it, the comfort of home.

“Lilith…”

Concern marked her brow, trembled in her hands. Lilith hadn’t sounded well on the phone — poor thing, words wrenched from her stomach, wracked with pain. Zelda knew she wouldn’t have bothered with a phone call unless she’d met extreme pain; she rarely dared interrupt Zelda’s workday, even when sick, even when needy. The mere fact of the call had Zelda scrambling to her car, a panic in her throat…

As she rounded the corner, again, she called, “ _ Lilith _ ?”

_ “I’m in here.” _

Zelda froze in place, and oh, she ached at the sound of Lilith’s voice, weak and thready through the hall. On her heels, she backtracked to the kitchen, followed the voice with her eyes… until she caught the edge of a knee around the counter corner.

She sighed, and approached.

Resting back against the cabinets, Lilith sat with her legs out wide, face in her hands and shoulders thudding with breaths. A roll of cookie dough lay neglected at her knee, apparently melty at the edges; and Zelda couldn’t quite piece the picture together, but she didn’t need to do.

“Darling…”

Lilith looked up at her voice — and her face faded pale, brows iron-wrought together. Her eyes ran red with tears, sticky on her face; and Zelda melted at the sight. She sank down to her knees, at Lilith’s side, and settled her hand on Lilith’s shoulder — peered into her eyes, and recognized the look of aching Lilith gave her.

“Migraine?”

“I think so.” Lilith gave a sad nod, but it was just a glimpse of a thing before she dove in — buried her head in Zelda’s shoulder with a sudden impact that had Zelda jumping, then melting. Zelda quickly came to cradle her head, wrangled her in nearer. “It was all so sudden. I’ve been reading a lot today, and I tried to read this recipe-”

“-strained your eyes, probably. Oh, come here…”

Her arms wrapped around Lilith protectively as she swept Lilith into her lap, without a second thought. Lilith went limp in her arms, hands rushed up to cover her face as she wept — silently at first, until she gasped in a breath and Zelda’s heart… gaped.

“I’m so sorry, love,” Zelda mumbled, kissing her temple. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, out of her face, she found Lilith’s cheek sticky with tears. “Have you ever had one?”

“ _ No _ …” Lilith squeaked with tears, in an inordinate amount of pain, clear in every nerve of her body.

“They’re a nightmare, I know.” Another kiss, and Zelda whispered in her ear, “It’s all right. It’ll pass, just like any other headache.”

“How do I make it stop? Make it  _ stop _ -”

Lilith’s hand went fist against her forehead, pounding on her head roughly in some desperate attempt to stop the pain — but Zelda  _ snatched  _ her hand up, stopped her before she could truly hurt herself.

“No,  _ stop  _ that,” Zelda said firmly, and drew that hand to her chest. “Don’t hit yourself. What do we do when  _ I’m _ having a migraine?”

“I don’t know…” Lilith whimpered.

“Yes, you do. What do we do?”

Lilith lifted her head, sniffed. “I fuck you.”

A pause.

“Well, yes-”

“And rub your neck. Should we try that?” Lilith asked, squinting one eye up at her. Tears streaked down her face, pitiful, but she seemed hopeful at the idea — eager, it seemed, to have someone take care of her. Zelda’s heartstrings knitted with her spine, tugged at her throat.

“Of course, we will,” Zelda murmured. Her hands slid down to lift Lilith’s skirt, and she tucked it under and out of the way; she reached one hand between Lilith’s legs and cupped her, warm, soft in her panties. And though Lilith reached down to do it herself, Zelda moved her hand aside. “Let me. You just relax.”

A sad sigh, and Lilith curled her face into her neck. She sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” she whispered, slipping her fingers beneath Lilith’s waistband. Discovering her clit, Zelda gave her a light tap, just a harbinger of what was to come. “We should really get you some glasses.”

“I don’t want to-”

“I know, I know-”

“-know I should, but I just-”

“Shh, Lilith, shh.” Zelda’s finger glided over her folds; she kissed open-mouthed at Lilith’s ear. “Not right now. Later, but not right now.”

* * *

_ 19\. Public _

* * *

“ _ Fuck _ -”

Before the word broke its end, Zelda covered Lilith’s mouth — gently, and without cruelty. Up and she met Lilith’s eyes, just faint in the shadows of their lofty place, and they were saucer-round, around and ‘round, eternal. She pressed her lips to Zelda’s palm, kissing her apology.

Zelda smiled, softened.

“Are you going to be quiet if I do this?”

Peeling her hand back, she freed Lilith to speak. “I’m trying,  _ Zelda _ -”

_ “Good morning,”  _ emanated distantly through the church.  _ “Thank you all for being here today…” _

Zelda gnawed at her lip, eyes swept over Lilith like something to unravel, something to devour. Lilith sighed.

“Please, let me do this,” Zelda whispered into her skirt, billowing with the air conditioning. “Let me taste you.”

A split second for contemplation — a flash of nerves over Lilith’s face, seeming to doubt herself, or Zelda — and she peeked back over the balcony. An assembly of unsuspecting people stood down below, prepared to engage in her praises, while she fucked the High Priestess to high hell…

Lilith nodded, weakly, and leaned back against the railing. Slowly, dragging against the floor, she parted her legs again — and Zelda salivated.

Starting at her collarbone, Zelda placed a kiss and a smile — one, two, and then a third, marching happily along her skin until it met fabric. She eased to her knees, along her way dropping one kiss on one breast, and one on the other; then a string of four over her stomach, stopping just below her navel and finding her balance on the carpeted floor of the balcony. A hand hooked around either thigh, she spread Lilith’s legs further, making plenty of room for herself.

_ “And rest assured that Lilith smiles on you all today, for your attendance and your faith…” _

Lilith huffed anxiously, bit the back of her hand. She muttered into her skin, “I don’t like how he talks.”

“We should hire more women-  _ mm _ …”

“ _ Yes… _ ”

One long lick and Zelda had begun, stroking over her drenched folds, bottom to top and flicking at her clit. Zelda moaned under her breath, marveled at her taste as she started again — dipped her tongue inside Lilith for a moment, before sweeping up again and setting Lilith to trembles. This was all she wanted, all she’d been craving this morning; she took it gladly and kissed wide over her, before heading down her thigh in a kiss-mark trail…

“Oh, don’t tease me, please…”

Zelda stamped a kiss to her sticky inner thigh. “-m not…”

“Zelda, I need you-” Lilith’s voice broke off, on the edge of too loud for their situation. She lifted her head. “I need you,  _ please _ , I need you right here-”

“Mm.” Looking up from between her legs, Zelda licked up her dripping thigh. “Right where? Point for me.”

_ “I’d like to lead us all in prayer now…” _

Lilith whimpered, had to look away from Zelda at this request. With a shaky hand, she dragged her finger over herself. “Please-”

“Say it,” Zelda breathed huskily, lips grazing over Lilith’s cunt. “Say where you want me.”

“Zelda…”

A kiss warmed over her mound. “All you want and more. Just ask.”

Lilith’s chin burrowed into her collarbone, face hidden behind her hair as she fought it, stuttered over her words. “L-lick my cunt.  _ Please _ .”

“Oh, this gorgeous thing right here?” Zelda asked, and  _ breathed  _ over her folds, hot air. Lilith’s knees went weak, but Zelda wrapped a hand around her calf. “This beautiful, throbbing, sopping cunt? I’m allowed to taste this?”

“ _ Zelda _ -”

Lilith grabbed her by the hair and pulled her in; and Zelda giggled into her cunt before going to work. Smiling against her skin, she kissed at Lilith sweetly, hungrily — sucked her into her mouth and licked between her folds, gathering up wetness like syrup. Her tongue slipped inside her and brushed along her walls, and Lilith dripped down her chin, gripped at the railing…

“I fucking love you, I fucking-  ** _love_ ** -”

It echoed through the church, and Lilith covered her mouth. The congregation went silent.

Come to a stop, Zelda’s head slowly lifted to look up at her — and Lilith’s poor eyes were so wide that Zelda had to, and yet failed to hold back a laugh.

* * *

_ 20\. Dirty Talk _

* * *

“If I were there right now…”

Zelda’s heart thudded in her chest. Looking up from her hands, folded on the desk, she found ice-eyes staring through the glass.

“Don’t,” Zelda whispered, frosty in her throat. “Don’t do that. I can’t take it.”

“If I were there right now,” Lilith continued anyway, leaning into the mirror — her reflected image a bit strange to Zelda, used to every dip and curve in its proper place, never warped nor reversed; “do you know what I’d do to you?”

Salivating at the mouth, Zelda gripped her nails. Despite her every instinct to shut this down — and they were strong — she sighed, and played into it, like a con or a comfortable dream. “Oh, what?”

Lilith grinned Cheshire and leaned on her fists, glancing up to the corner as if to think it over. “Hm. Straight away, I’d kiss you — put my mouth on yours and kiss you soft, and kiss you breathless. I’d slip my tongue into your mouth and have my taste, delicious as always, heaven in a glass…”

And she was so there, so close that Zelda would just reach through the mirror and kiss her if she could. Her hands itched to try. “Then what?”

Licking her lips, she came with a voice buzzy and faint. “Then… I’d cup your breasts in my hands and run thumbs over your nipples, bring them up to stiffness, ready them for myself; and I’d drape you over that chair so you’re arching up into my touch, into my mouth when I put it on you. And you’d be… naked, and wanting, and trembling already, all for me.”

Zelda throbbed. She parted her hands, dragged one away and off the desk — played with the hem of her skirt, thoughtfully. Swallowing, she nodded for Lilith to continue.

“And you’d buck your breast into my mouth and I’d suckle harder, giving no reprieve, having no mercy.” A brief gnawing at her lip, thinking it over, then Lilith burrowed closer to the mirror. “And my hands would be  _ everywhere _ , one pinching and twisting your nipple, one sneaking down your body and between your legs…”

Zelda shuddered, and her hand slipped under her skirt. “And what would you do there?”

“Oh, I’d feel you on my fingertips,” Lilith practically groaned, closed her eyes to imagine it. “All drenched and swollen and pulsing and pink, dripping for me. I’d swirl my fingers in your wetness and get myself nice and soaked, and then I’d dip inside you…”

Zelda dipped two fingers inside herself, and moaned, softly, under her breath. She buried it under a sigh, hoped to god Lilith didn’t hear her…

“Are you touching yourself?” she asked, though she already knew.

“No…”

“Liar. You’re touching yourself, right here in front of me.”

“Oh, Lilith, don’t stop,” Zelda gasped, hard-swallowing bedroom air. Facing hidden behind her hair, she whispered, “Tell me what you’d do next.”

And Lilith sighed, and pressed into her elbow as though she could come through her vanity. “Your walls would be throbbing around my two fingers, and I’d fuck you open — nice and wide, add a finger for myself — maybe work up to a fourth, just to see if I can. I’d fuck you until you can’t bear it, until you’re begging me to touch your poor, neglected clit…”

“Please…”

“Oh, you don’t have to ask, sweetheart,” Lilith assured her. She traced the edge of the mirror, a raindrop on the rim, and softened on the sight. “I’m right there, rolling that beautiful bud between my fingers — mouth still sucking at your nipple and biting down, now, sending that sharp sting down your spine.”

Unashamed, Zelda drew her free hand up to pinch her nipple through her dress,  _ hard _ . Lilith’s eyes went dark, suddenly, and Zelda felt the breath flee her lungs. “Lilith-”

“Keep on,” Lilith muttered, hands vanishing from view. “Twist for me. Let me see.”

Zelda twisted her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and cried out at the sensation shocked down to her burning clit. Tears sprung to her eyes as she refused to let go, holding herself hostage in sweet agony; while Lilith moaned, voyeuristic pleasure,  _ clearly  _ masturbating to Zelda’s impossible delight…

“And I’m playing with your clit,” Lilith said shallowly, voice lilting as her touch raked over herself. “And you’re aching for me, gushing with each throb as you beg me for more…”

“Lilith…”

“Oh, yes, darling?” Lilith’s blurred eyes opened, wobbling in Zelda’s vision. “What would you like? What do you need?”

“I need you here with me.” Zelda blinked teary eyes at her, and choked back a sob as she finally released her nipple. Fucking herself onto her fingers, she squirmed in her seat and cried, cried like a child. “I need- I need you… h-here…”

And Zelda could barely make Lilith out, but she was frowning, leaning in closer. She gripped the edges of the mirror and looked into Zelda’s eyes, deep and heavy.

“Look at me,” she whispered, as Zelda averted her gaze. “Hey, look at me.”

Zelda screwed her eyes shut, running off tears. “I miss you.”

Lilith’s chest caved. She bit at her lip.

“Oh, love,” she said with agonizing adoration, so close and so, so far. “I’m coming home soon. I’m coming home.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was a challenge to keep up with! I'm plus a niece now, which has been a wonderful distraction, but that made it very difficult to write 500 words every day and edit. Let me know if you're still enjoying this and want more! Reviews keep me going <3


	5. Scarred and Scabbed and Wounded and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda finds Lilith captivating, in her clothes, in her scars, in her throne room.

* * *

_ 21\. Food Play _

* * *

There was something so sweet about watching Lilith eat.

She was a fastidious thing, normally, rigid with a sense of insecurity, of being observed — and to be fair, Zelda did observe her quite often. She ate quickly, with all the heart-pounding speed of someone starved once upon a time; and she ate in private, whenever possible. She ate little in the company of others, picked and prodded at her plate as though she feared the hands that prepared it…

But alone together, secure, Lilith unsewed at the shoulders. Now, she licked at her fingers lazily, happily, taking her satisfaction at no breakneck pace; she sucked her index into her mouth and paused, eyes fluttered shut. A soft moan rumbled from her throat, her finger slipping from her lips…

When she lifted her head, Zelda had to stifle a chuckle — chocolate had smeared over her lips, even as she licked them clean. Zelda’s heart grew sizes on sizes as she observed her Lilith, comfortable and naked and curled up next to her, licking down her own wrist and making a mess of herself.

“What?” Lilith asked, before resuming her path down her wrist. Zelda shook her head.

“Nothing.”

“Hm-mm,” she disagreed, and swiped her tongue over her lips. Her gaze swept up Zelda, taking hold at her eyeline. “You’re staring.”

Zelda sat up against the pillows, let her smile beam through. “You’re cute.”

Glancing down over herself, Zelda’s grin did falter at the sight of herself — the chocolate trailed all over her breasts and down into her bellybutton, Lilith’s eager artwork, a creative expression. She would be a sticky mess for days, no doubt, though Lilith would be absolutely enthralled with cleaning her up.

“Oh, I’m a mess…”

“Don’t stress,” Lilith cooed, anticipating her concern before it had fully escaped her lips. To soothe the ache, Lilith stretched up to kiss her lips — and she tasted like fudge, drew Zelda’s hums into her mouth. Pulling back with a slow drag, Lilith whispered against her lips, “I’m going to clean you right up.”

“Kiss me again,” mumbled Zelda, tilting her chin up for another kiss…

“Now, Zelda-”

“Again, please,” she asked in earnest, peering into Lilith’s eyes with a pout. She watched as Lilith’s resolve crumbled, and she melted back into her mouth.

One long kiss, deep and smooth, coated in chocolate — then Lilith broke the connection just by a hair, dragged down Zelda’s chin and along the slope of her neck in little tiny kisses. Zelda chuckled under her breath, arched into her touch.

“Someone’s eager,” Zelda whispered down over her.

“Mm. Tastes good,” Lilith insisted, and kissed down over Zelda’s breast — plucking out a spiral pattern along the chocolate line. She moaned at the taste and smeared her way along, wet kisses around the swell of her breast and chasing drips down her side. “So… good…”

Zelda sighed, leaned up into Lilith as she found her nipple and locked onto her. Lilith sucked hard, cleaning her up with her tongue; Zelda hissed at the sensation. “Oh, Lilith, slow down; take your t-time…”

But it wasn’t in Lilith’s nature to take her time, especially not today, when anxiety had robbed her of practically every meal. She hastened to the other breast, lapping along Zelda’s more sensitive skin and shooting shivers through her bones. Lilith’s tongue was ecstasy in motion and Zelda could melt like ice cream — groaned, and held her head in place.

“Lilith, slower…”

“Mm…”

Lilith lapped furiously at her, poor thing probably starved by now — always in a hurry, as though Zelda would push her away or deprive her of her treat. Zelda curled her fingers in her hair soothingly, encouraged her to lift her head, to look at her. “Lilith, it’s all right. Listen to me.”

Obedient, Lilith looked up — and she was an image. Chocolate had spread all over her face, up to her cheeks and over her nose, absolutely ridiculous and beautiful. She was just hungry, hungry for love and contact and everything she could get her hands on. Zelda had to chuckle.

“What?”

“You have a little-”

“Is it on my face?” Lilith asked, a tinge of panic in her voice; and she reached up to touch her face nervously. Zelda could sense her impending embarrassment, so she sighed it out and shook her head.

“No, she lied. She stroked Lilith’s hair back from where it just stuck to her cheek, and smiled. “Just… slow down. Enjoy it, love.”

“But-”

“There’s no rush,” Zelda whispered, reminded her. “Just you and me. No rush.”

And Lilith (though she hesitated to begin again, chewing at her lip, staring deep into Zelda’s eyes — playing her hands nervously over Zelda’s stomach, her comfort area, where she liked to rest her head) did, understandingly, nod.

* * *

_ 22\. Public _

* * *

Sometimes, she forgot. Lilith spent so much time at the Spellman house, soaked with love and rounded at the edges — in their bed, vulnerable prey, open at the legs and the heart — that Zelda began to see her in that shade, softened and pink, blushing under her fingertips. She associated Lilith with flowers, and whispers, and clandestine smiles when she forgot herself enough to try. Lilith was a creature of bedtimes and cereal and garden dirt and that sharp cling in the middle of the night, and Zelda loved that side of her, more than anything.

Sometimes, she forgot that Lilith belonged on a throne.

They worshiped at her feet, demons of all colors and shapes — violet, blue, green, red, scarred and scabbed and wounded and beautiful — a motley crew of interdimensional beings. They marveled at her form, showered her in affection; creatures that, not long ago, would have used her for their own gratification, now cowered at her knee. The luckiest of the bunch crowded around the throne, arching over to stroke her skin, to sprinkle kisses over her…

But Lilith paid them no mind, or very little, at most. Her eyes had settled still on Zelda, sunken like a stone in the sea, round and overwhelmed with attention and yet stunningly singular in their pursuit. Zelda felt seen at her deepest layers of skin, peeled apart by Lilith’s stare…

Stepping through the sea of bodies, Zelda took the lead — shook the robe off her shoulders, and swelled at the eyes suddenly on her, dozens of pairs. She was exposed, raw, but protected under Lilith’s gaze — no one would dare lay a hand on the Queen’s lover, for certain. No one should dare lay a hand on the Queen, herself, but Lilith didn’t seem to mind.

A step forward and Zelda crawled into Lilith’s lap, bare legs spreading over Lilith’s thighs, leaving her cunt to rest on Lilith’s knee. Lilith sighed a deep sigh at the sensation — held her hips in place, ground her wetness over Lilith’s lap.

“You look perfect like this,” Zelda muttered, eyes raking over Lilith where she sat bare and unblemished. Peeking around them, over her shoulder, Zelda asked more loudly, “Doesn’t she?”

Moaning resounded through the throne room, a chorus of agreement, and a wave of fresh hands reached for Lilith, scrambling to find her skin. Lilith blushed rosy at the admiration, and Zelda had to smile.

Still, while she enjoyed the audience participation, she did have to swat a hand away from Lilith’s cunt, to make way for her own. She traced a finger over Lilith’s folds, just a light touch, enough to pluck her up to shivers; and she leaned in to Lilith’s cheek, to whisper, there, “You know, just because I’m sharing you doesn’t mean you’re not mine.”

Lilith moaned at her touch, at the possession in her voice. Stroking her lightly, little circles over her clit, Zelda reached a hand out to the side — caught one of the free-roaming hands and drew it in. She laid the hand on Lilith’s breast, while someone else found her hair, pulled it the way she liked; and Lilith moaned, unexpected and drawn-out, at the tug-of-war of sensation. Zelda dug her nails into Lilith’s ass, slipped a finger inside her…

“Do you like everyone watching you?” Zelda asked, as a greedy mouth found Lilith’s shoulder, worked up a hickey on her skin. “Tasting you? Our queen?”

“Fuck,” Lilith moaned — and someone, somewhere, echoed the sentiment in whispers, worshipful.

“On top of the world,” Zelda said in a groan, and rolled her clit against Lilith’s leg. “Your Majesty.”

And Lilith, unused to being hailed, much less to being respected, rolled her head back — likely to hide the tears in her eyes. “Don’t-”

“High and lifted up,” Zelda interrupted, in a corrupt, adoring way. “Beloved by all. You are who you are, Lilith. Look around.”

Lilith groaned, and lifted her head — peered around the room with Zelda as her guide, at the bodies writhing around them, her praises on their lips. They worshiped her, and Zelda worshiped her, but in a different way — from a place of knowledge, of intimacy. She lived to love Lilith, to touch her, to carry her.

“This is yours,” Zelda assured her, and leaned in for a kiss. “We are  _ yours _ .”

* * *

_ 23\. Scars _

* * *

Lilith’s body was her best-kept secret.

Down, down, down to the mattress, Zelda thudded against the bedframe — a sharp discomfort, but short-lived, sensation overwhelmed by Lilith’s lips on hers. Wine returned for its second life along the taste of Lilith, flooding her mouth where she crashed against Zelda, hands planted on either side of her and printing her down to the bedsheets. Lilith leaned in over her, ass spread and bruising under Zelda’s grasp; she crawled into Zelda’s lap, dress riding up over her knees, high heels poking up in the air. She was so beautiful, so new and yet comfortable all at once, and so… dressed…

Melting against her mouth, against her body, Zelda tried to catch breath between kisses; tried to cut in, to escape with Lilith’s name in her mouth, so foreign and yet so natural. “Lilith-”

“More-” Lilith gasped, the very thing Zelda wanted. One soft hand settled under Zelda’s chin, holding her in place, her movements possessive but her voice timid as she kissed at her desperately…

“Lilith,” Zelda managed, tried to break away — but Lilith whined at the break, fought her to hold the kiss in place. “Lilith- wait, stop…”

Lilith’s eyes fluttered open, sleepy with alcohol and glazed with desire. She frowned, gutted. “What?”

Zelda sighed, thinking it over. “Can you…”

A week had transpired between them now, and with every day, Zelda fell deeper — and grew heavier with need. Her hands ached for Lilith, reached daily to tug at her skirt, only for Lilith to shoo her hand away, to turn the focus on Zelda. She  _ burned  _ to see Lilith uncovered, uninhibited — to just be with her as equal beings, unhidden, unstitched.

Starting small, Zelda curled her leg around Lilith, toed Lilith’s shoe off and tumbling to the floor. She followed with the other foot, reducing her to nothing but her dress now, before dragging her in closer.

“Now?” Lilith asked in a small voice, peering into her eyes. Zelda held her breath as Lilith moved to plant a kiss on her neck, scared to ask, scared not to ask…

“Take off your dress,” Zelda said, more of a command than a question; she softened her tone. “Please. I want to see you.”

Lilith was hesitant, visibly, to object or obey this request. Teeth raked over her lips, eyes wandering over Zelda’s face, she made herself weak. “Do I have to?”

“No,” Zelda said, calmly. She watched in wonder as Lilith seemed to think it over, gaze drifting down to Zelda’s neck…

Then, slowly, Lilith lifted an arm, and then the other. Reaching back, she brushed her hair over her shoulders, out of the way — all the while maintaining eye contact as she found her zipper and tugged it down. About halfway through, she grimaced. “Can you-”

“C’mere,” Zelda beckoned, twisting Lilith in her lap. Lilith turned willingly, exposed her neck to Zelda in an uncharacteristic move — and Zelda was cautious, noted how Lilith jumped where Zelda’s fingers met her skin. Zelda unzipped her slowly, and held her breath for what lay beneath…

She fought back a gasp at the sight, and winced, all the way down. The peeled dress revealed a roadmap of scars, constellations scattered over her back — burn marks, cuts, bruises, and strange little pinpricks along her spine. Zelda’s heart hurt at the image, head spun, but she tried to keep it to herself; and curiously, needlessly, she traced a finger over the breadcrumb trail, following it down along with the zipper.

Then Lilith slipped from her grasp, her touch a lit match, and Zelda’s hand clamped around her arm. “Lilith, wait-”

“Was it worth it?” Lilith asked, sounding guarded, defensive. She refused to look back at Zelda, but stared at the floor, inhaled shallowly. “Well?”

And Zelda, still captivated by the sight, ran her touch over Lilith’s scars again. Purple and pink and red, all littered over Lilith’s poor, unwanting back — Zelda ached for her autonomy, but she marveled, too, at something else — strength, perhaps, or resilience, or the sheer softness of Lilith’s skin despite all its torture and tension. She stroked her fingers along the lines and patterns, skin that would never be clear again, marks that would only fade and never fast…

And she leaned down, slow enough to let Lilith know she was coming — and she kissed her. She kissed her way along the scars, and soothed the pain, and warmed the way.

* * *

_ 24\. Leather _

* * *

_ “Zel-da!” _

Oh, she was really milking this.

Sprinting down the hallway in barefoot stride, she collected her shoes on the way, hanging from hooked fingertips. Her other hand rolled lipstick back down to par and shoved it into her bag, praying not to make a mess — and Lilith would hear that and smile, certainly — before she screeched to a halt at the top of the stairs. She started down carefully, because Lilith worried about everyone falling since the one time she tripped and landed on her ass…

Thudding down the steps, Zelda reached the bottom just in time to hear Lilith’s pacing footsteps at the door. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the sound, the concept of Lilith pacing, waiting for her.

“Zelda, we’re going to be late!”

That was Zelda’s line, always rushing Lilith out the door at the last minute with a grievance and a grudge, hurrying her through the process of dressing and hairstyling and makeup-smudging and lip-kissing — but the one time, the  _ one time  _ Zelda slept in late, Lilith enjoyed herself far too much. As Zelda marched into the kitchen, she caught wind of Lilith’s foot dramatically rap-tapping on the floor, running this scene for all its worth.

“Zel-”

“I’m here,” Zelda cut her off, and hobbled into her shoe. “I’m coming, I’m coming…”

Lilith slumped back against the wall in her heels and leather coat, arms crossed. “It’s about time.”

“Oh, you’re loving this.” Zelda scowled, and hopped over to Lilith’s side. She clamped down onto Lilith’s arm for balance, stepping into her second shoe. “I was five minutes late.”

“We agreed on twelve-thirty.”

“So ten minutes. Hold this.” Handing Lilith her purse, she started with her earrings, one in the left ear. “You woke up late, too. How did you get dressed so fast?”

Lilith smiled to herself. “I have ways.”

“You have particular ways and take ages to pick out an outfit. What’s your secret?”

“Ways, Zelda,” Lilith insisted, and held firm under Zelda’s wavering balance. Her shoulder caved beneath Zelda’s purse. “This bag is damned heavy.”

“You look good, though,” Zelda had to admit, unable to help herself. “I like you in leather.”

“In only leather?”

“Yes,” Zelda said, and looked up from her earring. Her brow furrowed. “Wait, what?”

Lilith averted her eyes swiftly. “Nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

“What did you say?”

“I said, ‘in leather.’” Lilith peeked wide-eyed at her, stuffed her hand in her pocket. “What? Stop looking at me like that.”

Eyes narrowed, Zelda looked her over suspiciously — from head to toe, then back up, fixating specifically on her loose coat-straps. Lilith watched with half-lidded eyes as Zelda reached for those straps, taking their tips and slowly tugging them open…

…to reveal a long strip of bare skin, uncovered by clothing. Zelda held her breath — looked up into Lilith’s blue-blue eyes and swallowed.

“You’re naked under this, aren’t you?”

“Maybe so. Why?” Lilith bit her lip, swinging Zelda’s purse in her hand. “Does that make you not want to go?”

“You’re going to be cold,” Zelda whispered, and pulled her coat open — revealing pert brown nipples, poking up in the rain-humid air. “You  _ are  _ cold.”

“Because we don’t have to go,” Lilith hinted, and stepped her leg out to the side, widening the space between her thighs…

Zelda licked her lips, let her eyes trail down Lilith’s body — the curves and the dips, the absolute naked vulnerability of it all, bare at the front door. “You were honestly going to go out like this? Or were you just trying to get my attention?”

“Scouts’ honor.”

Zelda’s eyes narrowed. “You weren’t a scout.”

“I’ve possessed a scout on multiple occasions,” Lilith insisted… then watched as Zelda’s eyes widened. Her expression soured. “You don’t  _ know  _ me.”

“I guess not. Goodness.”

“Are we going out or not?”

“No, Lilith,” Zelda decided, pulling her in by the straps. “Now, kiss me.”

* * *

_ 25\. Olfactophilia _

* * *

Zelda was everywhere.

Sunlight filtered in through the window and floated on the steam creeping in under the bathroom door, shedding warmth on her skin where it sneaked out of the sheets. A loud hissing, shower water thundered to the tile and spiked the air with Zelda’s shampoo, and it lingered — Zelda lingered everywhere she’d touched, her skin and her sweat and her scent still printed behind, where she once slept but now left the bed empty for Lilith. The room rippled and wavered with Zelda, like a visible aura, lavender and cream and taupe swirling over Lilith’s head and tangling with her hair…

She missed her. She didn’t think it possible to miss someone after five minutes, but she did miss her — holding her, and smelling her, and feeling her, and  _ tasting  _ her. Her warmth remained in her sheet-silhouette, and Lilith rolled into her; she tossed an arm over Zelda’s pillow, wrapping herself around it. Face buried deep in the pillowcase, in Zelda, she took a big inhale… and sighed it out.

It wasn’t enough.

Blurring with motion, she tossed out of bed — caught herself on her feet, a cat of eight or so lives. Zelda’s scent guided her like a lantern, swinging in front of her face, teasing her. She followed to the bathroom door, left cracked open just enough to emanate Zelda’s low voice…

_ “I love you…”  _ she crooned in a crackly voice, steam thick in her throat. Something clicked against the sink.  _ “For sentimental reasons…” _

Lilith’s forehead rested against the door. She sighed, attempted to drown herself in that sound — without embarrassing herself, without knocking on the door, just reaching out enough for a taste.

_ “I hope you do believe me…” _

But the lilt in her voice made the birds sing, and Lilith couldn’t help herself; she leaned into the door. Steam swarmed her senses as the door swung open, stole her vision while she fanned it away, squinting through the window-lit fog for the source of the melody…

And there she was. Back turned, twirled in a towel, she appeared in the storm — bent over and away to dry her hair. Her skin flushed red with steam, highlighting orange freckles on a pale canvas, her perfect neck exposed to the biting world. Lilith was hypnotized.

Slowly, she approached, and she let her footsteps be heavy to signal her coming; so there was no surprise when Lilith’s hands came to her hips, and sneaked around her waist, and drew her in.

“Hm…”

Zelda leaned back into her, and eased up to straightening, raindrops splattered over her shoulders and running off down Lilith’s arms. Lilith collapsed into her — buried her face in Zelda’s neck, inhaling deeply and shuddering at the rush of sensation. Zelda smelled floral, rich and light all at once, a flurry of flavors wrapped into something singular and intentional — and Lilith missed her so much. She could’ve cried from missing her, and she was just right there.

“Couldn’t wait?”

Lilith’s grip tightened as she fought back sudden tears, from the steam no doubt. She stamped a kiss to Zelda’s neck and rested her cheek there, in the heat.

“You’re everywhere, you know,” she admitted, under her breath. “All over me.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a struggle! But it's here, it's published, and I hope you all enjoyed it! One more chapter to go, so please let me know if you liked and if you're still looking forward to the rest of this <3


	6. To Be Her Beast, and to Taste Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith stays up too late, and Zelda and Lilith try some firsts together.

* * *

_ 26\. Lactation _

* * *

Never had Lilith seemed more vulnerable than when she turned to Zelda and asked for this spell. Alcohol had aided her effort, and Zelda’s, left them heavily drunk and loosened up — but the strength required was not lost on Zelda. She’d never found Lilith so attractively brave as she did now, even as small as she looked, and as desperate, arousing, as she rocked back and forth in her panties…

“Please-”

She kept coming up for air and whispering, pleading, hell knew for what. Zelda wanted to give into her, to offer her anything to satisfy her begging, but neither of them seemed to catch the finishing end of her requests. Lilith screwed her eyes shut and huffed her anxiety, hands searching for something of Zelda’s to grab. Zelda gave her a hand for squeezing, and she did, shakily.

“There it is; slower,” Zelda crooned down over her head, rubbing her thumb over Lilith’s hand. “Easy…”

Lilith hummed recognition, though she didn’t bother slowing herself, drawing out milk and swallowing, and again. Her head shook back and forth as though she disagreed with something; she sucked hard,  _ hard _ , and mewled under her breath, just loud enough to be heard over her own drinking.

“So good,” Zelda reassured her, stroking Lilith’s hair to settle her bones, as she grew more keyed up by the minute. Cupping her other breast, Zelda turned slightly and offered herself to Lilith. “Here-”

She jumped at the opportunity, releasing her nipple with a suction pop. Lilith’s free hand caught up under Zelda’s breast as she fumbled her mouth, kissing clumsily over Zelda’s nipple until her tongue found Zelda and she sighed. The bed shivered with Lilith; Zelda reached over her to tug the blankets up along her clothed form, and drew her closer for benefit.

“A little slower,” Zelda echoed herself, and ran her fingers over the cut of Lilith’s cheekbone. “Don’t make yourself sick-”

But Lilith only grew more fervent, whimpering and moaning and stretching out something between the two. Her hands grasped at Zelda like a lifeline; she drew her head back as she fed, tugging at Zelda’s nipple to send sparks down Zelda’s stomach. A fresh twinge pulsed in her cunt, further flooding the sheets beneath her — Zelda rocked in her seat, dragging herself against the mattress…

“Lilith,” Zelda moaned as Lilith grew rougher with her, using her teeth. Her clit begged for attention, swollen and hard against lace, but she couldn’t reach herself at the moment. “Lilith, Lilith…”

“-’m sorry-”

Zelda’s eyes opened again, blinking the hazy room into view, and down to Lilith. Her expression was wrought up as if in pain, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes, hung there. Her hands shook over Zelda, and her brow furrowed, and her tears did fall, eventually.

Zelda’s heart broke.

“It’s okay,” Zelda reassured her, not even sure why Lilith was apologizing. A hand over Lilith’s side, down the dips and curves of her body, Zelda whispered, “It’s okay, it’s okay…”

* * *

_ 27\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism _

* * *

“Okay. Are you ready now?”

“Wait.” A shower of salt cascaded down onto a sea of popcorn, drops in the ocean, cowering beneath Lilith’s greedy gaze. Kernels bounced out of the bowl as Lilith scooted her barstool closer to Zelda; she pinched one off the counter and popped it into her mouth. “All right. Now I’m ready.”

Zelda grinned to herself at the sight, allowed Lilith to snuggle up next to her with arms outstretched. “I can’t believe you made popcorn. It’s not a viewing party.”

“It’s a momentous occasion! It  _ requires  _ popcorn,” Lilith decided, head resting on Zelda’s shoulder. She stuffed her hand into the bowl and collected a handful, drawn back toward Zelda. “Have some.”

“No, Lilith,” Zelda insisted, turned her head away. “I don’t want any.”

“Just a piece. It has butter.”

“Fine, just- fine,” she relented with a huff. Lilith offered her handful to Zelda’s mouth, but Zelda elected to pluck up a single kernel instead. “Hit play.”

Lilith hummed an excited noise and leaned forward, jabbing a butterfinger to the phone and smearing grease over the screen. Zelda made a noise of discontent, but Lilith shushed her. “It’s starting…”

_ “Zel-da…” _

Lilith was a flat-screen vision already, and Zelda’s gaze was captivated. Through the buttery film, Lilith lay sideways to the camera, her legs split open and hung butterfly to the bed. Her hair pooled around her face, her profile stunning, the slope of her nose strong and striking; she bucked wildly into the open air as she waited for Zelda to return to bed. Zelda, herself, naked and pink at the corners, hastened back from the camera and bounded into bed.

“You look beautiful,” Lilith breathed, leaning on her fist in a dreamy sort of way. She was already enamored with the process, and they’d barely begun.

On screen, Zelda situated herself back into place, on her knees between Lilith’s legs. She peeked up at Lilith, a smile on her face — and Zelda did like her own smile, admittedly — and tossed her hair over her shoulder. One finger dragged up over Lilith’s folds, slow and playful…

“You’re such a tease.”

_ “Zelda,  _ ** _please_ ** _ …” _

“Oh, do I really sound like that?” Lilith asked, fuming pink with blushing. Zelda had to grin at that, reached an arm around her and hooked her in.

“We don’t have to watch it,” Zelda offered through a mouthful of popcorn she didn’t remember taking. She wasn’t sure this whole idea was a good one in the first place; she worried it would prey on Lilith’s insecurities.

_ “Oh, gods…” _

“No, I want to see…”

After a considerable amount of teasing, Zelda’s true calling, her mouth finally came in contact with Lilith’s cunt — and Zelda remembered it as if it were a few hours ago, as it were. She’d smelled like salvation, tasted sweet as the dew off a flower; she’d wept soft on Zelda’s tongue. The sensation had been lost behind Zelda’s eyelids, but now, she could watch — observe Lilith from this angle, so beautiful and spread open, sinking into the sheets like melted ice cream…

And she looked over at Lilith now, whose eyes were wide, starstruck with the two of them. And she stroked her arm absentmindedly, whispering, “You really like this, huh?”

“It’s so…” Lilith swallowed, eyebrows wrinkling. “I don’t look like myself.”

Peeking back at the video, though, Zelda had to smile. “You do.”

_ “Zelda, Zelda, please; fuck, please…” _

Their conversation faded to nothing, though, as they watched in silence for a moment. Lilith’s hips rutted up against Zelda’s face, thighs clamped around Zelda’s head and blocking out the world; her ass peeked up out of the sheets, beautiful and tan and so there that Zelda could reach out and touch her. Her voice staccatoed into huffs and puffs, chest spiking up with each breath, nipples pricked up in the air — and flush spread over her, so suddenly there, as she forced her own breathing and rolled over the edge of her orgasm…

Zelda sighed.

“Let’s save that bit,” she whispered, and drew Lilith tighter. “Beautiful.”

* * *

_ 28\. Striptease + Humiliation _

* * *

Zelda was going to kill her one of these days.

She moved like the air in the room, sauntering around in a sheer, lacy negligee barely a thread apart from the world itself — body lithe and a five-course meal to a starving, aching Lilith. Her hand spread on the back of Lilith’s chair, so close to her neck that Lilith wanted to lean into her touch — but she kept to herself, desperate to see where this went. It was an idea all of Zelda’s own, to strip for her, and Lilith was nothing if not encouraging.

Music played sultry and slow, filling the room at a soft level, not to bother the rest of the household — and Zelda moved just a bit faster than the beat, a hint of anxiety in her action. She’d done this before, or so she’d said, but something about it being for Lilith brought her nerves to the rim…

To soothe her, Lilith reached for her hand, caught her in the middle of movement and drew her attention. She smiled at her, gentle, gentle.

“Slower,” Lilith whispered, and leaned on her fist. “You’re beautiful.”

Zelda grinned a soft grin, not the haughty thing she often did, and took a dramatic step back. Plucking up a lace strap, she slid it down her arm, though it picked on her nails and she grimaced — freed herself, then tried again, easing the sleeve away. Lilith chuckled lightheartedly, biting on her nails as she watched with intent…

“-isn’t the best fabric,” Zelda muttered to herself as she shoved the other strap down her shoulder. A pale bra made way underneath, matching her ivory skin and giving the overall impression that she was entirely naked. The negligee drooped to her waist, and Lilith’s mouth was suddenly less dry at the sight.

“I like it,” Lilith argued, voice choking off as Zelda dropped the negligee to the floor — revealing matching panties and nothing else, her whole body exposed save for the few areas Lilith would most like to see. She moaned. “Oh, Zelda, you look…”

Zelda’s face twisted up, then, as she attempted to step out of the negligee — but her heel caught on the lace, locked in the death-grip of the piece. Her ankle tossed, trying to shake it off, to no avail; she hobbled on one foot as she made every attempt to keep this sexy, to roll with the punches…

Lilith leaned forward, then, out of her seat and reaching to help her. “Just- stay still, I’ll-”

“No, I’ve got it,” Zelda insists, untangling the lace from her spike-like heel. “Just sit back-”

But Zelda didn’t have it, and that became clear when her heel slipped out from underneath her and landed her squarely on her ass, to the floor. Lilith, hand hanging out in the air, bit back an instantaneous laugh.

“Zelda-”

“Don’t,” Zelda insisted straight away, and ripped the negligee off her shoe. “Don’t help me. I’m fine. I’m…”

“Come here, love. Come sit with me.”

“No, I’d rather just- I think I’m going to go change-”

“Zelda-”

* * *

_ 29\. Sleepy Sex _

* * *

“No, Lilith-”

“Shh, shh, just relax…”

“Darling, come to bed. You’re exhausted.”

“Am not.”

“Lilith,” Zelda insisted, brow raised. “Look at me.”

Low lids drooping, Lilith lifted her head — her hair scattered around her face in curly tufts, cheek printed with a pillowcase pattern, eyes slightly crossed at the nose — and murmured, “What?”

“Come here,” said Zelda, reaching her arms around Lilith and pulling her up toward the head of the bed. “Come to bed, please. I’m fine.”

“You’re wet,” Lilith shot back; and she unwrapped Zelda’s arms, with all the care of handling love, one by one. She resumed her crawl down over the peeled sheets. “And I’m going to take care of that.”

A deep sigh, and Zelda slumped back to the pillows — stretched herself over while Lilith curled up between her legs, spread them evenly. One peek at the clock sent Zelda into madness. “It’s two in the morning, Lilith!  _ Please  _ listen to me.”

Lilith, laid out on her stomach, feet dangling in the air behind her, simply ignored her. She did send up a cutesy look, briefly, before running a finger over Zelda’s exposed folds — soaked, truly, especially as she pulled them apart. She hummed in delight, sleepy eyes gone momentarily wide. “You look delicious.”

“I’m tired, too; did you think of that?” Zelda, only half-serious, shivered as Lilith leaned in deeper. She stared at the ceiling. “I need you up here.”

“Just a little taste,” Lilith decided for herself, breath tickling Zelda’s skin from proximity — and she drew a long lick up Zelda’s folds, bottom to top, and moaned. Her toes curled up in the air; she licked her lips. “Just a quick taste, for me.”

Zelda could only huff, in the full knowledge that there was no winning this argument, now that Lilith had begun. Instead, she spread her legs a little wider to give her better access, surrendering to the touch.

Leaning on her arm, Lilith tucked her hair behind her ear and licked her lips again. Without much more forethought, she dived in to press a kiss over Zelda, open-mouthed and full of tongue — but brief, a droplet of heaven. She drew back and left Zelda squirming for more pressure, for her tongue to delve deeper inside her instead of grazing the surface and shying away — and  _ please, don’t stop now _ …

Lilith didn’t resist this silent urging; she kissed her again, and dragged her tongue up to Zelda’s still-sensitive clit, standing at attention, begging for contact. Her tongue swirled around the bud before closing the kiss and starting anew, diving partially into Zelda…

“Oh, Lilith,” Zelda sighed, unsure of what she’d done to deserve such a dutiful and present lover. “Oh, sweetheart…”

The nickname spurred her into antics, as it often did — and Lilith groaned, buried her nose against Zelda’s cunt and sighed out the rest of her air. She brushed Zelda over her chin, smeared her everywhere — then back up again, she rubbed her cheek against Zelda’s clit and hummed contentedly.

“So soft,” she whispered, and turned the other cheek. “So…”

Zelda melted under her worship, the slow roll of her cheekbone over Zelda’s clit, driving her wild. Low throbbing built as her hips followed Lilith’s subtle movements, slow-riding Lilith’s face desperately as her hands reached down to tangle in Lilith’s hair. Her ankles crossed over Lilith’s shoulders as she scrambled for some kind of purchase, moving more than Lilith now…

“Yes... Lilith, yes...”

Lilith’s breathing grew heavier on her skin, as did the pressure on Zelda’s cunt — and Zelda moaned, pressed her closer.

“Fuck, Lilith, your mouth. I need your  _ mouth _ …”

And that was when, to Zelda’s uncomfortable surprise, a light snore resounded in the air.

Zelda sat up a little, peered down between her legs.

There, she found Lilith, hair pulled back in Zelda’s hand to reveal her shut eyes and restful expression — definitely, asleep, with her cheek pressed to Zelda’s cunt. She’d conked out while Zelda rode her face; Zelda was almost too frustrated, too hopelessly aroused, to find it adorable.

Almost.

* * *

_ 30\. Anything (First Time) _

* * *

“Do you want to come in?”

The tension stood thicker than the raspberry cake on their breath, their necks stiffer than the drinks in their systems, their eyes set in one unwavering path between them. The night blew frigid around them, the longer their pause, the colder their shoulders — and the pause did grow longer, and deeper, so that even their heartbeats seemed curiously silent. Zelda’s breath blew chill trails like her smoke, and Lilith ached to warm her lips.

“Yes,” said she without permission from her mind, without pretense or preamble. She bit her lip to peeling in the dry air, blinking the wind through her lashes. “If that’s all right.”

Zelda’s mouth started to form a response — “of course,” Lilith predicted, just a hunch — but instead, she split a smile. The hand in her coat pocket fished around for jingling, until she retrieved a key by pincer grasp and smirked triumphantly; she turned to the door. A handful of attempts with shaky hands, and the key was in, and twisted, and out. Lilith rubbed her hands together.

Zelda entered first, kicking her boots against the welcome mat before turning to hold the door for Lilith. A grateful nod, a bit stiff, and Lilith followed her inside — she peered around, as though she hadn’t been in and out of this same house all month. The door shut behind her with a huff.

“It’s warm,” Lilith remarked, uselessly, as she turned to her side. “I didn’t have to-”

Her hand was captured, then, at the wrist; Lilith looked down at the connection, then back up. Zelda eyed her with intention, and, if Lilith were close to certain, lust. Her throat went suddenly dry.

“Zelda,” she said, caution in her tone, as Zelda stepped in. She plucked up Lilith’s other, frozen hand in hers and clasped her fingers through Lilith’s — and Lilith swallowed. “What-”

Kissing, all at once, and Lilith’s breath gasped in her throat. She caught an inhale on Zelda’s exhale and let her rigid body melt into the kiss, Zelda’s lips locked on hers and easing to a slow burn, ripping through her heart like a shard of glass through skin. Lilith squeezed Zelda’s hands involuntarily, an action much too intimate for them now — but Zelda didn’t seem to mind, even grasping her back, tighter…

Backward, one step — backward, another, and Lilith nearly fell under her pressure as Zelda marched her back and back until her back  _ slammed  _ against the front door — head, shoulders, ass, all a jarring contact that sent Lilith’s eyes flown open. A noise broke through her throat, shock, a hint of pain — nothing sharp, nothing concussive, but enough to knock Lilith back a millennium or two-

Zelda’s eyes opened, and she didn’t seem to like what she saw. Lilith painted her face.

“Are you all right?” Zelda asked, instantly, sincerely. “Did that hurt?”

“I’m fine,” Lilith fired back, sputtering out a nervous laugh. Her gaze settled low, on Zelda’s collarbone. “You can be rough with me. It’s all right.”

Her brow furrowed, and Zelda felt suddenly colder, suddenly retracted into her shell, a bit. Lilith worried, as she always did. She wondered what she’d said — ran the lines in her head…

“No, I…”

Lilith looked up to find Zelda’s gaze more tender, more wounded than she expected. She had to look away again, uncomfortable.

“I don’t want to,” Zelda said, shaking her head, “be rough with you. If that’s all right.”

Lilith’s heart thudded to her stomach. She kept her eyes down.

And in case that statement didn’t render Lilith to a shivering puddle on the floor, then, a hand came to her cheek — a gentle touch, fine, nonviolent — and stroked over her cheekbone, as though there were something smeared there. Lilith’s eyes went wide, almost cross-eyed; she drew a shallow breath, and whimpered, “Okay.”

Feeling cornered, feeling seen — the most tragic of things to feel — Lilith took the opportunity to grip Zelda by the arms, and to turn her. Zelda went weak under her touch as Lilith pushed  _ her  _ against the door, this more familiar, this safer. She muttered a laugh under her breath, anxious but growing braver, now.

_ Gentle _ , Lilith reminded herself, as she fumbled for Zelda’s dress and found the lace trim of her skirt. Rucking it up from her knees to her hips, Lilith held her breath in anticipation — tugged on the fitted fabric until she revealed…

Lilith swallowed.

Nothing. She wore nothing underneath, as though she’d expected this — as though she’d organized the entire thing, and Lilith didn’t even mind. Her gaze fixed on the prettiest cunt she’d ever seen, catching her off guard in all its beauty and presence…

“Surprise,” Zelda whispered, a hint of play in her voice. Lilith sent a smile up at her, though she could only tear her eyes away for so long.

Hand cupping Zelda, she marveled at how smooth she felt — no rough edges, nothing abrasive, nothing to hurt her — far and away from anything Lilith had experienced in more recent centuries. Her thumb just brushed over Zelda’s clit a few times, barely there, a phantom touch; and below, her fingers slipped over Zelda’s wet folds, stroking along her skin gently, gently…

Zelda’s arms sneaked around Lilith’s neck like a noose, but Lilith let it happen, let herself die to Zelda in this moment. Her fingers dipped inside Zelda, and Zelda’s nails found Lilith’s nape — but she stopped herself, fought the reflex, and instead made down Lilith’s back…

And Lilith had patience, and she had poise — but the instant Zelda’s fingertips closed around her zipper, she had to put it to a stop. Still two fingers deep in Zelda, Lilith reached back and caught Zelda’s hand, shooed it back into place…

“Not- not tonight,” Lilith stammered, peeking up at Zelda nervously. As if to convince her, Lilith curled her fingers inside Zelda — and Zelda bucked into her hand subconsciously. “Just you. I just want you.”

Zelda frowned, disappointed — always a disappointment, Lilith, but she knew that — but again she hitched to Lilith’s touch, her secret weapon. “M-mhm. Okay,  _ fuck _ …”

That settled, that pinned away, Lilith took a breath. Another finger, and Zelda’s thighs clamped around Lilith’s wrist — and she had her right where she wanted her, in perfection, dripping down her hand. Lilith smiled to herself, victorious, as she lowered herself to the floor.

“Lilith…”

And Lilith found her knees, a familiar position — though she was usually wrenched from her feet and shoved at the head, usually coated in shame and perversion…

But she felt no shame, now, as strange as it seemed. She didn’t feel disgusting, or animalistic, or depraved; she felt… light. She felt free to explore, free to touch Zelda the way she wanted and maybe, someday, to be touched the way she wanted. She felt like her truest self, her basest self, and she wanted to dwell in this moment — to be her beast, and to taste flesh, and to be felt truly and deeply.

So Lilith laid her mouth down, and began.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! It's finally finished! This chapter was quite difficult as there were a couple of prompts that I'd never experimented with before, but then, that's been the entirety of this project! I'm so happy to have completed it only slightly late, and to have not shied away from any of the prompts, even the more difficult ones. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this <3
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and let me know what you thought of the whole experiment!


End file.
